Untouched Waters
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are a couple but feel like something is missing. They both have their eyes set on another person. Read and find out if he feels the same. Choypay fic ChadxTroyxSharpay. This is a threesome fic. Containing strong sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter One**

**ChadxTroyxSharpay**

**A/N: Ok, so I have no earthly idea if anyone has attempted to write these three all together before, but I have an idea and I'm going to run with it. I've never written a threesome fic, so for the most part, I'm just wingin' it. **

**This is a fare warning to whoever reads this...this fic will contain ****sexual situations****. There will be happenings between three people. If this isn't your cup of tea, then ****LEAVE NOW****! This is the only warning you will get.**

**If this had grabbed your attention, then please, read on. :)**

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans had been officially dating for six months now. It was as much of a shock to them as it was to everyone else. No one could have imagined Troy would finally give in to Sharpay, but when he did, oh boy, he really did.

After it was certain he and Gabriella were over for good, Sharpay had made her last attempt at getting Troy.

They were all out by the pool. Gabi had taken her job as Lifeguard back. Troy and Chad were waiting on the other members when he heard Sharpay's voice call for him.

"Oh, Troy! Troy dear! Can you come here please?" Rolling his eyes he made his way over to her.

"Yes, Miss. Evans? What can I get for you today?" He asked as politely as he could. He hated to admit it, but he had started to have feeling for Sharpay even before Gabi had broken up with him.

"Troy, would you be a dear and fetch me some more ice for my tea?"

"But, Sharpay, I just brought you more ice not ten minutes ago. What happened to all of it?"

"Oh, oops. I accidentally knocked the bucket over. Clumsy me." She mover her designer sunglasses from her face to rest on the to of her head.

"Right away, Miss. Evans." Troy was back in less than two minutes with more ice for her. Placing four more cubes in her glass he made his move to leave.

"Oh, Troy?" Stopping in his tracks he turned back around.

"Yes?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Would you be a dear and get me a slice of lemon for my tea?" She asked, as sweetly as possible. This only made Troy's blood boil.

"But, I just went to the kitchens! Why couldn't you have asked me when I was fetching your ice?"

"Didn't think about it then."

"Damn it, Sharpay! I've had enough of this!" He screamed.

To say Sharpay was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. No one yelled at her, especially not Troy Bolton.

Getting up from her pink lounge chair, she stood and faced Troy.

"Excuse me? Did you just yell at me?" She asked, anger present in her voice.

"Oh, excuse me! How could I have ever yelled at her Majesty? Excuse me, your Highness!" He once again yelled.

"Oh, you have some nerve, Troy Bolton! How dare you yell at me! It's your _job_ to go and bring me things! Heck, if it wasn't for me, you and your little basketball buddies wouldn't even have this job!" She yelled right back at him.

"Whatever, Sharpay. I've had enough of this. One minute you act like some love sick puppy dog, following me everywhere I go and the next minute you're barking orders at me like I'm one of your damn servants!"

"Well, that's what you're being paid for, isn't it? To bring me things? Be my servant?" She asked, with a touch of arrogance in her voice this time.

"'Was', Sharpay. That's what I was getting paid for. I'm done with this. Tell Fulton I quite!" Taking off his apron he threw it at her.

He didn't get more than two steps in when she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You can't quite!"

"I can and I just did. Now, let me go." As he jerked his arm free from her, he lost his balance and tripped. Before he knew it he was falling into the pool, pulling Sharpay down with him.

There was as split second where Sharpay shrieked before she went under. After only a few seconds, the both resurfaced, spitting water from their mouths.

Turning to look at each other, Sharpay did something Troy didn't ever think he had seen her do before.

She laughed. A real, full force laugh. Troy followed suit.

Helping her out of the pool, Troy walked over with her and sat down in the chair opposite of her. He picked up and towel and placed it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's ok, Troy. It's not that big of a deal. But, are you really going to quit? I mean, I'll apologize if it'll make you stay."

"Na, you don't have to apologize for anything. I was way out of line before. But yeah, I am going to have to quit. It just wouldn't look right."

"What wouldn't? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, how would it look if I just suddenly started dating the owners only daughter? I mean, that's assuming you accept when I ask you out." He smirked at her.

"Ask me out? What? Troy, what are you talking about?"

"The reason I was yelling before had nothing to do with you. Well, that's a lie because it kind of did. Listen, I've had these feelings for you for a while now. I've just been really confused about it. I didn't mean to take it out on you. But yes, I want to ask you out. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"Well, I don't know. How about you ask me and we shall see."

Smiling, Troy asked.

"Sharpay Evans, would you like to go out with me on Friday. Maybe dinner and a movie or whatever else we can find to do?"

Throwing herself into Troy's arms, she eagerly accepted.

"YES! A thousand times yes!"

That was six months ago. They had been together ever since. They were happy together. Today however, Troy had something important he needed to tell his girlfriend and he was terrified of how she was going to react.

You see, Troy Bolton had a secret.

No one knew but him. He had finally come to terms with it about a month ago but chose not to speak to anyone about it. He was with Sharpay and he did indeed love her very much.

He only hoped she still loved him after what he had to tell her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay knew more than she let on. She was a lot smarter than she looked. She also watched people. She would watch when they thought no one was looking. She would take things in around her. That's when she noticed a change in her boyfriend a little over a month ago. Instead of asking what was wrong, she watched him. Oh, she trusted him. More than herself sometimes. But nevertheless, she watched. And that's when she noticed it. While she was watching him, he was watching someone else.

It came a small shock at just whom her boyfriend of six months was watching. What shocked her ever more was when she caught the person Troy had been watching, looking at him when he thought no one was looking.

That's right. When Troy thought no one was looking, he was sneaking small glances at another boy. But not just any boy. His best friend.

Chad Danforth.

And by the looks of it, Chad was watching Troy just as much.

This caught Sharpay's attention very quickly. It also got her to thinking.

So, for the last month she had kept quiet about things. She was happy with Troy but the more she thought about it, Chad just kept popping into her head. Not just Chad. Oh, no. It was Chad and Troy. Together. Doing things to each other while she watched. And it was so damn hot just thinking about it.

She had to admit, Chad was extremely fine. Now that she thought about it, if she hadn't had her sights set on Troy, she could actually see herself being with Chad.

It was at that very moment, Sharpay made her mind up.

First, she would speak to Troy about things. See just what he wanted to happen.

Then, if they were in agreement, she and hopefully Troy, would set their sights on Chad.

If things worked out the way Sharpay wanted them too, she would have Troy and Chad, together, with her and she couldn't have been happier about it.

**A/N: Does this spark any kind of interest with anyone out there? For some unknown reason, the idea of Troy, Sharpay and Chad just popped into my head last night. And I have to say, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. So, if anyone likes this, review and let me know. I believe I could have quite a good time with this fic. Reviews are the only way of letting me know. Tootles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Here starts the actual story. I'm not sure how long this will end up being, but I want to see where it's going to go. Hope you like:)**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual content and sexual situations. You've been warned. Also, just to make one thing clear, this fic will contain both SLASH and HET. Sorry if that wasn't made clear before. :)**

For six months now Chad had watched his best friend. Seeing how happy Sharpay made Troy, Chad sound have felt happy for them. In all honestly, he was anything but. Whenever Troy and Sharpay would enter a room, Chad would look for an excuse to leave. Sometimes he would get out and other times Troy or someone else would stop him. Chad wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to be around them and still be able to keep his sanity.

It was no secret whatsoever that Chad was bisexual. He had been for as long as he could remember. His friends had known for about a year now. They had all accepted him. He was glad for their acceptance. It made things easier on him. At least for a while it had.

One thing his friends didn't know was that he secretly liked someone. He didn't think he could honestly say he was in love. He wasn't even sure if he knew what love was. All he knew was this person meant the world to him and it killed him to have to see him with someone else day in and day out.

Troy Bolton.

Seems like Sharpay wasn't the only one head over heals for the boy. Chad had been secretly crushing on his best friend for a while when he had found out that Troy had finally asked Sharpay out. He was devastated. It wasn't like he had ever imagined he could ever be with Troy, but once he and Sharpay got together, everything he had hoped for had been crushed.

He really hoped Sharpay knew how lucky she was. She had finally gotten what she had always wanted. Troy was hers and they were happy together. And Chad hated them for it.

Not only that, but he hated himself for not being happy for his friends.

"_**Could my life get anymore complicated?**_" He thought to himself.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Pay, babe, can we talk?" Troy asked as he walked into Sharpay's bedroom.

Since her parents were hardly ever home, Sharpay and Troy spent most of their time in her room.

"Actually, yeah, that sounds good. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about as well."

"Oh, ok then. Um, you can go first if you want."

Smiling at her boyfriend, Sharpay spoke.

"No babe, you first. You brought it up so you talk."

Clearing his throat, Troy started what he soon found out was going to be a very hard thing to say.

"Listen, Pay, you know I love you right?"

"Of course, Troy. I know that and I love you too." She smiled at him, wondering where this was going.

"Good. But I have something to say to you and I'm really not sure how you're going to react to it."

"You know you can tell me anything, right babe? I'll listen."

"I'm glad your being so understanding but I really don't know how you're gonna take it. I mean, I don't want to hurt you and I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm about to do."

"Oh, God, Troy, you aren't breaking up with me are you?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"God, no babe. I love you! I am _not_ breaking up with you. But I'm afraid you might when I tell you what I have to say."

"Troy, please, just tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Ok, then. I'm just gonna start talking and try and get it all out." Taking a deep breath, Troy spoke.

"I've recently discovered something about myself. Believe me when I say it was a huge shock. I've never felt like this before. And Pay, I just need you to know that you make me happier than I ever thought possible, but lately, well, for a while now it's been like something was missing."

Looking to Sharpay, Troy saw that she was smiling. He continued.

"Sharpay, what I'm trying to tell you is that, well, I'm bisexual."

Still, she only smiled at him.

"Is that all?" She asked.

Troy was dumbfounded.

"Um, not exactly." He said before he could stop himself.

"Ok, then, please continue."

"Pay, I don't know how to say this without it sounding bad. I don't want to hurt you but when I say its like there's been something that was missing, well, I think I know what it is."

"Oh? Would it have something to you with a certain big haired basketball buddy of yours?" She asked sweetly.

To say Troy was shocked might have been an understatement.

"Excuse me?" His voice squeaked as he spoke.

"Its Chad, isn't it? I've seen you watching him lately. You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Troy had no idea what to say. It almost seemed like she was ok with this.

"Troy, I asked you a question. Do you have feelings for Chad?"

"..."

Sharpay was almost positive Troy had spoken, but there was no way she could have heard him.

"What? Troy, I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes, Sharpay! Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes, I have feelings for Chad!"

"Ok then. What are you planning on doing about it?" She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Wha..Shar, nothing! I'm with you. How could you ask me something like that? I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Troy, I know that but I also know what I've been seeing for a while now. I've been watching you and I can see that you have feelings for him. I've also had time to think about things and I believe I've come up with a perfect solution."

"Oh, really? And what is that?"

"I want to ask Chad to be with us. I've also realized I have feelings for Chad. I mean, he's gorgeous! I love you more than anything, but I can see that he makes you happy as well. I know its not often you see three people who are together in a relationship, but I want to give it a try. I want Chad to be with us, emotionally and physically. I want Chad just like you do."

"Are...are you serious?" Troy asked.

"As a heart attack."

"Shar, how...how does something like that work? I mean, you're right, its not everyday you see three people in a relationship. I wouldn't even have the first clue about how to work something like that."

"But you want it too, don't you? You aren't denying it, so you must."

"I have to admit, Pay, you have no idea how hot it sounds."

"Oh, yes I do. I've thought about it. I know exactly how hot it would be. Seeing you and Chad together. Oh, God, it turns me on just talking about it."

"Us together? What about you?"

"Oh, believe me, it wouldn't be just the two of you having fun together, I would so be in on the action. I can just imagine how it would feel being in-between you and Chad. Ok, if I don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to."

Troy smiled at Sharpay.

"Who said anything about stopping. Keep talking. I like it."

While Sharpay continued to talk, Troy walked over to her where she sat on the bed. Taking hold of her shirt, he pulled it over her head. He reached down and started kissing her neck. She moaned causing him to suck harder.

"Ah, Troy! Please, that feels so good." Taking her hands, she ran hem through Troy's hair. While he was working on her neck, she reached down and pulled his shirt free from his jeans. Pulling it over his head, she tossed it to the floor.

Troy pushed her back onto the bed and reached down for the button on her pants. Popping them open, he slid the zipper down. Raising her hips off the bed, he pulled her pants off and threw them to the floor as well. Without waiting another second, he pulled his belt off and quickly jumped out of his jeans.

With Sharpay in only a bra and panties, Troy was left only in his boxers.

"Oh, God, Pay, you're perfect." He bent down and continued the assault on her neck. He slowly began making his way down her neck and stopped at her chest. Luckily, he bra snapped together in the front, so it was very easy for him to snap it open. Without warning, he took one of her hardened nubs into his mouth and sucked.

"Ahhh, Troy!" She screamed. Her hands in his hair, she gripped tighter.

"Damn it, Troy, stop teasing me and get on with it!" They had been together enough to know when the other meant business. Not wasting anymore time, he pulled her panties down and dropped his head between her legs. Between the sucking and nibbling, Sharpay was about to bust. It had been almost a week since they had last been together. A week was much to long.

"Troy...now, NOW Damnit! I want you in me now!" She screamed, once again. Pulling off his boxers, he quickly grabbed a condom lying nearby. Rolling it onto his painfully hard erection, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready, Pay?" He smirked at her.

"YES!"

Without hesitation, he pushed all the way into her, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, God, yes...Troy! Harder!" With each thrust, Sharpay was gasping. Her hands were clinched into fists while holding onto the sheets. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Troy. His head was thrown back and he was panting. Covered in sweat only made Sharpay want him more.

"Ah, Pay..I'm gonna..cum..!" He screamed. Three more thrusts and he was cuming inside of his girlfriend.

"Troy, don't you dare stop! I haven't cum yet!" She yelled. Troy was only all too happy to oblige. However, it didn't take her long to have an orgasm. A few more thrusts and she was there. Screaming, she pulled Troy down into a fierce kiss. Finally breaking apart, Troy rolled over so that Sharpay was lying on top of him.

Reaching down, he pulled a thin sheet over their naked bodies. Still panting, Sharpay spoke.

"So, we're in agreement? We ask Chad to join us?"

"Pay, as good as what we just did was, I can't imagine how much better it would be with him here. So, yeah. To answer your question, yes, we are soo going to ask Chad to be with us."

Sharpay smiled at Troy as she placed a kiss on his lips. Snuggling down into him, they drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of Chad on both of their minds.

**A/N: First things first, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! What did you think of this chapter? This was my first straight sex scene. Was it any good? Reviews are the only way to let me know. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, Tootles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed! I'm glad someone else out there gets this idea as well..lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

For the past few weeks now Troy and Sharpay had been watching Chad. They knew that they both wanted him. Getting him was going to end up being the hard part. Whenever they had tried talking to him he was either surrounded by people or he would run away from them if he saw them coming. Both Troy and Sharpay were beginning to think maybe their idea was a bad one.

"He's your best friend, Troy. What's wrong with him?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, Pay. He just stopped talking to me. I mean, Christ, he won't even pass me the damn ball at practice." Troy honestly had no clue why Chad was avoiding him. One thing he did know was that it only made him want Chad more.

"Maybe we're going at this all wrong." Sharpay said.

"What? Shar, what are you talking about? We can't even get him to talk to us. What are we doing wrong?"

"Maybe instead of trying to talk to him, we stop. No talking. Let's make him sweat. Show him what he's missing." She had a twinkle in his eye as she spoke.

"Show him how?" Troy asked.

"Easy. Small things first. When we know he's watching us, we could put on a show for him. Make him wish he was with us. I have a feeling it won't take long before he comes running to us."

"You're basically saying you want to seduce him?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She smirked.

"I love how your mind works, Pay." Troy said before pulling Sharpay into a very passionate kiss.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad felt horrible. He felt worse than horrible, if that was even possible. He had been completely avoiding his best friend. He knew that they were constantly trying to talk to him but he would always make an excuse as to why he couldn't stick around. By now they were probably think he was mad at them or something. It was actually anything but that.

In fact, it wasn't them at all. It was him. Not only him but his damn screwed up feelings. If anyone were to read his thoughts right now they would most definately be shocked and disgusted.

They would be shocked to find out he wanted his best friend's girlfriend. What's even worse is they would be disgusted to learn he didn't just want Sharpay but Troy as well. He wanted both of them. As far as Chad was concerned, he was not normal. How many people went around dreaming and fanticizing about being with their best friend and his girlfriend? No one, that's who. At least, that was what Chad believed.

Lately it had been nothing but torture walking the halls at school and seeing Troy or Sharpay coming his way. Instantly he would panic and dash into an empty classroom and like a loser, wait until they were gone before he would come out. Chad knew he was a coward, but he was just too scared of himself being around either of them.

What made things even harder was basketball practice with Troy. He couldn't even bring himself to make eyecontact, so that meant no passing of the ball to him, which ended up making Coach Bolton furious with Chad. He claimed he needed to 'get his head in the game'.

"_**Ya know, sometimes I really wish I had never come up with that fraze. It just keeps coming back to bite me in the ass.**_" Chad thought while he was sitting in Ms. Darbus' drama class. It was his last class of the day and he couldn't be more ready to get out of this place. All day he had begun noticing Sharpay and sometimes even Troy watching him. When he would catch them looking they would just smile and look away. It was beginning to unnerve him.

"...and that class is how a proper drama major should react to such a scene. Thank you, Kelsi and Ryan." Luckily befoer she could say another word the final bell rang. Without waiting another second, Chad grabbed his bag and dashed for the door.

Seeing as Chad wasn't the only one ready for the day to be over, it was nearly impossible to get out the door first. After pushing only a few of his classmates out of his way, he ended up running down the hall to his locker. All he needed to do now was throw his things inside and he would be home free. No more Troy and Sharpay watching him or trying to talk to him between classes. For a whole weekend he would be free from them. One part of him was thrilled to no end, while the other was highly disappointed.

Much to Chad's dismay there was someone waiting at his locker for him.

"Oh, God." He whispered to himself. It was Sharpay. She was standing beside his locker with her purse on her shoulder and her designer sunglasses sitting on top of her head. He gulped when she smiled at him.

Before he could make a quick getaway Sharpay spotted him.

"Hey, Chad." Silently cursing to himself, Chad spoke to Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay. What's up?" He asked without making eye contact. Instead he proceeded to open his locker and throw his things inside.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure Sharpay. Whatever."

"Is something wrong with you? Are you mad at me and Troy?" She asked. Chad silently groaned. He finally looked at Sharpay. She had the sweetest smile on her face.

"_**She looks so beautiful.**_" He said to himself. "_**Damnit, Chad, now it soo not the time for this!**_"

"Uh, no, Sharpay, I'm not mad at you guys. And there's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why have you been avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you or him. I've just been busy lately. That's all." He tried to sound as truthful as possible.

"Then what's going on?" She asked, knowing he wasn't going to answer the way she wanted. Taking it a step furhter, she place her hand on his arm. Sharpay just wanted to see how far she could push Chad. Hopefully she would learn something that would be of some use to her and Troy.

"Nothing's going on, Shar. Just leave it alone." He had never called her 'Shar' before, at least not outside of his own head. When he realized what he had said he jerked his attention back to her. He saw that she was smiling.

"Only if your sure, Chad." Was all she said, the smile still on her face.

"I'm sure." He said.

Slaming his locker shut, he turned to Sharpay.

"If there wasn't anything else, then I'm gonna go now. Its Friday and I sure as hell don't wanna be here any longer than I have to be." He half smiled as he spoke.

Before Sharpay could answer Troy walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He placed a small kiss on her neck. All the while Sharpay's eyes never left Chad's.

"Hey babe. You ready to get outta here?" He asked her. His arms never left her body and her eyes never left Chad's.

"Yeah. I was just talking to Chad here. Waiting til you got here." Mentioning Chad's name brought Troy's eyes to Chad's. Chad was looking at Sharpay, hardly ever blinking.

"Hey, Chad. You alright?" He asked. Sharpay spoke before Chad could answer.

"He's fine, babe. We were just catching up, weren't we Chad?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, catching up." He stuttered out. His eyes were now focused on Troy. He must have just come from the locker room showers. There was still water running down his neck. His hair was slightly wet. He looked amazing.

"_**Oh, God, I'm am soo going to burn in hell for this.**_" Kept running through his mind.

"Hey, Chad, you got any plans for the weekend?" Troy suddenly asked.

"Uh, no. Nothing really. Why?"

"We haven't really spent much time together lately, so I was thinking we could get together sometime tomorrow and play some ball. Sound good?"

"I, uh..I don't know, Troy." Chad was terrified of being along with Troy. Just looking at him now was only making him want him more.

"Come on, man! Since when do you ever pass up a chance at a game of one-on-one? I mean, you said it yourself, its not like you have anything special planned. So, what do you say? You, me, basketball, Sharpay's house, tomorrow?" Troy asked hopefully. That was all it took for Chad to give in to Troy.

"Yeah, ok man. Wait, did you say Sharpay's house? Why hers? What's wrong with playing at your house?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Since her parents are never home, I like practically live over there now dude. Its usually just me, Sharpay and sometimes Ryan. Plus, they have an awesome basketball court out back! You're gonna freak when you see it." Troy laughed as he spoke. Chad thought he looked amazing when was smiling.

"Cool. So, I guess I'll give you a call later."

"Yeah man, that sounds good. Just call my cell since I'll be a Pay's house." Troy winked at Chad as he spoke.

"C-ya tomorrow, Chad." Troy said taking Sharpay's hand in his.

"Bye Chad." Sharpay spoke, smiling as she did.

"Yeah, c-ya tomorrow" Chad stood and watched as Troy and Sharpay turned and walked away. Troy hand went from holding Sharpay's to placing his arms around her shoulders. Without warning Troy turned back around and smiled at Chad. If Chad hadn't been confused before he sure as heck was now.

"_**What in the world is going on?**_" He asked himself.

Looking around Chad saw that he was the only one still standing in the hallway. Making his way outside of the school, Chad kept running the whole conversation through his head. After weeks of making sure he was nowhere near Troy or Sharpay somehow Chad had ended up being invited to her house tomorrow. If things like this were going to happen to someone, seems only fitting it would only happen to him.

Reaching his car, Chad just stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Wait a minute, did Troy _**wink**_ at me?"

Shaking himself, he opened the door to his car and jumped inside. Staring it up he began to make his way home.

"_**Oh God, I am soo screwed!**_" Was his only thought.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm don't plan on dragging this storyline out for ages, I want things to move along a a good pace. But just so everyone knows, there will be drama. Just a fare warning. Anyway, if you liked it or even if you hated it, review and let me know. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Until then. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Four**

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Some of you love it, some like it and some just aren't sure why but they keep coming back for more..must mean I'm doing something right..haha! Read and enjoy!**_

Later that night, against his better judgement Chad called Troy. They spoke for only a few minutes but for Chad, their conversation couldn't be over fast enough. It was hard enough seeing him, but hearing his voice..oh, his voice did such things to Chad it was amazing. He was so rock hard after only talking to Troy on the phone he then proceeded to bring himself off on nothing but the thought of hearing Troy's voice.

"_**There must be a special place in hell for people like me.**_" He thought. Lying in his bed in nothing more than a _clean_ pair of boxers, Chad's mind continued to think only thoughts of Troy and Sharpay. He was scared to death about tomorrow.

While on the phone with Troy, they had decided Chad would come over sometime around noon. Long enough for everyone to sleep in a bit but still enough time for Chad and Troy to get in a few one-on-one games. Before their conversation ended Chad heard Sharpay's voice in the background.

"_...and make sure you tell him to bring a change of clothes. I will not have two hot, sweaty boys in my house. Its bad enough when its only you, I can only imagine what both of you will be like after a few games. Oh and if he wants to go swimming, make sure he brings a suit._"

Troy had asked if Chad got all of that. Chad said yes and he would make sure to bring extra clothes. Thinking back on it now, he couldn't imagine why he had agreed to this. If he didn't being clothes then he could make an excuse to leave early. Leave it to Sharpay to think of everything.

Sighing, Chad got up from his spot on the bed and made his way over to his computer. Flipping it on, he decided to check his emails. That only took a few minutes. It was mostly spam and a few forwards. Signing out, he shoved himself away from his desk. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed again when he saw it was only a little after nine.

With nothing better to do, Chad decided he may as well try and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he just knew he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A few miles across town Troy and Sharpay were in the midst of one of their many and quite frequent makeout sessions.

"Dear God, you guys! Out of all the rooms in this house you choose the one where anyone could walk in to make out in?" Ryan nearly shouted.

Breaking apart, Troy and Sharpay grinned.

"Sorry, Ry. We thought you'd gone to be already." Sharpay grinned at her brother.

"At nine o'clock? Who goes to bed at nine o'clock these days? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home tomorrow. I'm gonna head over to Kelsi's. She asked me to work on her new musical with her." Ryan blushed as he spoke.

"Ok, Ry, whatever you say." Ryan turned and walked back out of the living room.

"So, how exactly is tomorrow going to go?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Well, for starters, you and Chad are going to play your little basketball game. That's what he thinks he's coming over here for. I figure you and he can play ball for a few hours and then..well, then we go from there. I mean, I did tell him to bring extra clothes for a reason. Its not only cause I don't want to sweaty boys lounging all over my house, but you never know. Things could really go our way tomorrow." Sharpay smiled as she spoke.

"So, what? We're just gonna play basketball?" Troy asked.

"Yep. Well, both of you are at least. I on the other hand am going to sit and watch. I mean, how hot is that. Oh, God, Troy you have to get him to take his shirt off when you guys play. As long as I've known him, I've never seen him without a shirt on. Is he totally hot?" Sharpay asked Troy.

Troy could only laugh at his girlfriend.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked him.

"You...us...this! I mean, how many couples sit around talking about how hot they both think a boy is? This is soo not normal." He was still snickering when he finished speaking. Sharpay could only smile along with him. A second later, her smile faded. She looked up at Troy and he was met with a look of concern. He immediatly asked what was wrong.

"I dunno, Troy. I mean, your right. This isn't normal. We aren't normal. We can't be." It was odd how in one instant they could go from laughing and making out to Sharpay being on the verge of tears. But Troy understood exactly what she meant. He had been having these same thoughts for a while now. But he also knew how he felt about Chad. He knew Sharpay felt it too.

"Pay, look at me. Listen to me very carefully, ok? I was only kidding. There's nothing wrong with us. We can't help how we feel. I mean, its true that I never thought I would find myself in this situation but here I am, here we are, and I'm ok with that. I love you more than I ever thought possible, but I also have these strong feelings for Chad. I wasn't looking for them but here they are. I know you love me too but I also know you have feelings for Chad just like I do. But if you aren't comfortable with all of this then we can just stop. We haven't really made any progress so we wouldn't be hurting him if we did. Its completely up too you."

Sharpay was silent for the next few minutes. Not long after she let the tears she had been holding back fall. Scooting over Troy placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. He let her cry on him. For whatever reason she needed it and Troy wasn't going to stop her. A few minutes later, her crying stopped and she raised her head up to meet his eyes. He was watching her, a small smile on his face.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"Some. This is just all so confusing. And you're just so understanding. But I know one thing. I want Chad just like you do. I want to be with him and I want him to be with us. It will be a learning experience for all of us, but I think we can make it work. I just hope Chad feels the same. I mean, we might be jumping the gun here. What if he doesn't feel the same as us?" Sharpay finally spoke.

"If I know him like I think I do, then he's been watching us just like we've been watching him. I mean, come on. Isn't it a little strange that he stops talking to us and coming around us just when we finally start dating? There has to be something there. We can't just be imagining it."

"Ok, so let's say we're right. He has been watching us. What if he only likes one of us and not both? What will we do then?"

It was obvious that Troy hadn't thought of that. It had never once crossed his mind that Chad might only want one of them and not both. He wasn't sure what would happen if that turned out to be the case.

"I don't know, Pay. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Troy answered. "So, does that mean you still want to go through with this? Do you still want Chad to be with us? In this relationship?" Troy asked once more. He had to know if Sharpay was completely positive about this. He wouldn't go through with it if she wasn't.

"More than ever. Hearing you talk like that, I want him just as much as you do. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

"Good. Now, how about we get ready for bed. I'm tired and I know you must be. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we are going to need all the rest we can get."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled at her boyfriend.

Taking Sharpay's hand, Troy led her up the stairs to her, well their, bedroom.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When Chad woke the next morning, he groaned. Without looking, he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his cell phone. Flipping it open he looked at the time. It was almost eleven.

"Oh, man, I am soo gonna be late." Was all he said before he pulled the blanket back over his head, with his cell phone still in his hand.

The next time Chad awoke it was to his cell phone vibrating in his hand. Jerking awake, he flipped open his phone and spoke.

"..'llo?" Was all he was able to say.

"Chad? Man, where are you? I thought you were coming over today?" It was Troy.

"Wha?" Still he wasn't making much sense.

"Chad, are you even awake yet? Damnit, get up! Its after one!" Troy almost screamed. That caused Chad to jerk his eyes open.

"What? Holy shit, Troy, I musta fell back asleep. Sorry dude." All Chad heard was a small chuckle on the other end of the line. He couldn't help but smile.

"Its ok, man. Now, just get your ass up and get dressed. You owe me a basketball game or two. You are still coming, aren't you?"

"Yeah, man. Of course I am. Look, give me like half an hour and I'll be there." Chad said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see ya in a few." Not waiting for a reply Troy hung up. Chad sighed and got out of bed. He knew there was no point in showering since he was just going to be getting all sweaty again anyway. Instead he opted for brushing his teeth and pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He hated playing ball with his hair in his face.

Walking to his closet he opened it up. He pulled out his gym back and threw it on his bed. He grabbed an extra pair of boxers, a pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts and placed them in his bag. Sharpay had said to bring some extra close. He also grabbed a pair of his swimming trunks. Just in case, he kept telling himself.

Dressing himself in a black wifebeater and a pair of red and black ball shorts, Chad grabbed his cell phone and gym and made his way downstairs. Grabbing his car keys he ran outside and jumped in his car. Starting it up, he set on his wat to Sharpay's house.

"_**Dear God, I hope today goes better than I think it will.**_" Was Chad's last thought as he made his was down the street.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Look for some drama in the next chapter. I promise nothing too dramatic but still...with a storyline like this, you know there's gonna be drama. As always, reviews are much loved! If you take the time to review, then I'll take my time in making sure your next chapter is exactly what you want..LOL! Until then. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Five**

_**Thanks to all my reviewers!**_

_**Slight A/N: When you get to the part about what Sharpay is wearing, her swim suit, think of the one from HSM2. I couldn't come up with anything better, so I went with the one she wore in the movie. That's all..:)**_

By the time Chad reached Sharpay's house he was beyond being nervous. He had this strange feeling he just couldn't seem to shake. It wasn't a bad kind of strange, but still, he had a feeling like something was going to happen today. Something that would change how his life was going.

Pulling into the main drive at the Evans house, Chad parked his car and got out. Reaching into the backseat he pulled out his gym bag and made his way to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he waited. It didn't take but a few seconds before the door was being pulled open and Sharpay was standing in front of him.

"Chad! So glad you could make it. We thought for a minute there that you had changed your mind." She smiled at Chad as she spoke.

"Na, I just overslept." Was all he said. Sharpay took his bag from him and placed it on the floor beside of the coat rack. As Chad was stepping into the house, Sharpay took the time to look him over. If she didn't have the self control she did, she surely would have been drooling at the sight before her. Chad looked amazing.

"Yeah, that's what Troy said. Anyway, why don't you come on in. Troy's just in the kitchen, making you guys something to eat."

"Troy can cook? Since when?" Chad was slightly shocked and partly amused.

"Oh, since about the time he moved in here. Just because we have money doesn't mean we hire people to cook for us. That's what you thought, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah kinda."

"No, we cook for ourselves. Between myself, Troy and Ryan we divide the days up. We do pretty good. Since our parents are never home we had to learn to take care of ourselves. Ya know, Chad, I'm not the spoiled Ice Princess everyone thinks I am. I hope you know that." She looped her arm through Chad's and pulled him into the kitchen, where Troy was. Chad could only follow.

When the entered the kitchen Troy was doing exactly what Sharpay had said he was. Cooking. He was standing at the stove with, believe it or not, a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on. Chad was trying extremely hard not to laugh out loud, but in the end he lost it.

This caught Troy's attention and he spun around, eyes wide. When he spotted Chad and Sharpay he just smiled.

"Find something funny, Danforth?" Troy asked placing his hands on his hips. This only made Chad laugh harder.

"Oh, God..Troy...you...look...hilarious!" Chad was doubled over, clutching his stomach laughing. Sharpay was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking between Chad and Troy. Troy noticed that she was smiling.

Troy waited for Chad's laughing spell to end. He had to admit, Chad did look rather cute when he was laughing. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He just hoped everything went ok today. He and Sharpay would either have what they wanted or they'd lose a very good friend.

"Excuse me, Danforth, but are you finished laughing yet?" Sharpay asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Standing back up, Chad wiped the tears from his eyes. Turning to Sharpay he spoke.

"Sorry, Shar, but come on, that's just funny!" Again, he had called her 'Shar', not meaning too. He noticed she looked like she was trying not to laugh as well.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, you laugh now but once you've tasted his cooking, I think you might have a change of attitude." Taking Chad by the hand, she led him over to the small counter top. There were bar stools around it and she indicated for him to sit. He did just that. Troy had long since turned back to the stove to check on his food.

"So, Troy, I never knew you could cook." Chad spoke.

Without turning around, Troy answered back.

"Neither did I. But after being here for about a week and eating out every night, Ryan and I had had enough. So, we started cooking ourselves. Or, at least, we tried. The first time we tried to cook, Sharpay came running in with a fire extinguisher. The whole kitchen was full of black smoke."

"So, what? You thought burning the house down was the place to start?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. No we didn't. After that, Sharpay insisted we watch a few cooking shows before we tried anything again. Turns out, she's more than just looks. She was right and we've been cooking for ourselves ever since." Turning around, Troy faced Chad and Sharpay again.

"You hungry?" Troy asked.

"Troy, how long have we been friends?" Chad asked.

"Uh, since preschool. Why?"

"Exactly. Now, when have you ever known me not to be hungry?" He smiled as he spoke.

"Too true. Well, this is just about finished here. You ever had homemade chili before?" Troy asked?

"Nope. Can't say I have."

"Good. Then you're gonna love mine." He smiled as he spoke.

"_**Man, Troy sure is in a good mood today. He's been smiling since I walked in.**_" Chad thought to himself. "_**He looks good when he's smiling.**_" He finished his thought.

"Well, how about we have a game of one-on-one before we eat. If your hungry now, you'll be starved by the time we're done and that's just how I like 'em when they eat my cookin'."

"Sure, dude. Sounds good to me." This time, Chad smiled.

"Ok then. Just let me run upstairs and change real fast. There's no way I can play ball in these jeans." For the first time, Chad's attention was solely on nothing but Troy Bolton's jeans. It looked like someone had painted them on. They were black as night with small jewels outlining the pockets. And tight. Oh, God, they were so _tight_, Chad no clue how he was even walking in them.

Shapay noticed Chad watching Troy as he walked out of the kitchen.

"_**Time to get things started.**_" She said to herself.

"You like?" She asked Chad. He jerked his head around to her as she spoke.

"Wha..what?" His voice was rather high as he spoke.

"His pants. I asked if you liked them. I have to admit, I have rather good taste when it comes to dressing my man."

"Oh, uh, I guess. I mean, sure, they're ok."

"Oh. Well, I was just asking. You seemed to be watching him rather closely as he walked out." She smirked at Chad. His eyes grew huge.

"No, I wasn't...I mean, uh.."

"Chad, its ok. I was just teasing you." She playfully smacked his arm. He sighed in relief.

"Oh." Was all he managed.

"I mean, I know he's hot. But its ok for you to look too." Not waiting for Chad to answer, Sharpay stood and made her way out of the kitchen. Chad was stunned.

"You coming?" She asked Chad over her shoulder.

"_**Oh, I'm coming alright.**_" He said to himself.

"Yeah." He answered her as he followed behind.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Just as they were entering the main living room, Troy was running down the stairs. He had changed into a pair of red and white basketball shorts and a white wifebeater.

"Ready for that game?" He asked Chad.

"Of course I am, man. I'm always ready to whip your ass at ball." Chad smirked at his best friend.

"Whatever man. We'll see." Troy laughed. He turned to Sharpay and spoke.

"Hey Pay, you got plans for the day?" He asked, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Oh yeah. I think I'm gonna go change into something a bit more comfortable and meet you guys out back. I wanna watch you boys play. Plus, I am in dire need of some sun. Thank goodness its hot out today." Not saying anymore, she turned and left the room.

"Come on man. I'll show you where the court is. You're gonna flip when you see it." Troy slung his arm around Chad's shoulders, momentarily stunning Chad. Shaking out of it, he let himself be led out of the house to the back yard.

Troy had been right. The Evan's basketball court was awesome. It was soo much better than the one Troy had at his house. They were already in the middle of their first game, which Chad was winning, when he noticed that Sharpay had joined them.

Upon spotting her, Chad froze in his spot. She was sitting near the pool, which was right beside of the basketball court. She had a pair of extra large sunglasses on but that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks. She wore a white, two piece bathing suit and she looked amazingly hot. She also wore a small pink shawl over it. As far as Chad was concerned her had never seen anyone look that good before.

It was Troy's voice that brought him back to reality.

"Dude, are you gonna stare at my girlfriend all day or are we gonna finish this game?"

Chad jerked back around to face his best friend.

"What? I wasn't..I mean.."

"Dude, chill. I was kidding." Troy laughed.

"Oh." Was all Chad said.

"_**What in the world is going on here? Both of them catch me looking at their better half and all they can do is laugh about it. What's happening?**_"

Instead of spending anymore wasted time on it, Chad turned his attention back to Troy and the game. They continued to play, as hot as it was, a few more games after the first.

It ended up being a tie. Out of six games, Chad won three and Troy won three. Troy had discarded his shirt after the second game, while Chad still had his on. Sharpay had stuck around for the first four games before she 'tired of it', as she had said. They hadn't seen her since.

After finishing their last game, both boys dropped to the ground. They were covered in sweat and breathing deep. They were both very out of breath. They had been playing for over three hours now. They were exhausted.

"So.." Was all Chad said.

"Yeah, good games." Troy finished.

They had often finished each others sentences before. It wasn't weird for either of them to know what they other was thinking.

Laying in the grass, Chad began to drift off. Before he fell asleep completely he heard Troy speak.

"Dude, you better take that shirt off before you fall asleep. You'll burn up with it on." Raising up, Chad did just that. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

"Better?" He asked Troy, not realizing.

"Much." Was the reply he got. If he hadn't been so tired, he might have wondered why Troy said what he did.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That's exactly how Sharpay found them half an hour later. Laying in the grass, sleeping.

She couldn't help but smile.

"_**My boys.**_" She thought. Sighing, she reached down to wake them both.

"Troy, Chad, wake up. You're gonna get burned even worse." She shook both of them.

"Five more minutes, ma." Chad replied, more asleep now than he was before. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Reaching over, she tried Troy again.

"Troy, come on babe. Its time to get up." She said a bit louder this time.

"Go 'way, Pay." He rolled over and placed his arm on Chad. Oddly enough, Chad smiled in his sleep.

"Well, would you look at that." Sharpay said outloud to herself. "They do look great together." That's when she smirked.

"_**I know exactly how to get them up.**_" She walked over to the pool and picked up a bucket. Scooping it full of pool water she walked back over to her boys.

Without waiting, she dumped it on both of them. This caught their attention, jerking them awake, they jumped up.

"SHARPAY!"

"EVANS!" Both shouted at the same time. Dropping the bucket, she smiled at them.

They were dripping wet and neither looked too happy about it.

"I tried to wake you both. You wouldn't get up. I had to do something."

She never got a chance to say another word. When Troy looked at Chad and saw that he was smirking at Sharpay, he knew exactly what they were going to do.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Chad?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah." Was all he said before they both charged at Sharpay. She screamed and started to run away. She, however, didn't get very far when they grabbed her. Chad had her upper body and Troy her lower. They made their way toward the pool. The whole way she was pleading with them not to do what she knew they were about to do.

"Oh, please boys! Don't! I'm begging you!"

Neither were listening as they stopped at the waters edge and threw her in. Her scream was cut off as she hit the water.

Both Chad and Troy were in hysterics, laughing at Sharpay. When she came back up she was spitting water from her mouth. Her hair was all in her face and she didn't look happy.

"Stupid lunkhead basketball boys." Was the only thing she said.

**A/N: There ya go. How's ya like it? I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it. I promise the next chapter will be the start of exactly what all of you want to see..wink, wink. So, if you want me to post it, then I guess you'd better review!..:D Its the only way to let me know if you want it or not. Until then. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Six**

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great. I believe this chapter will be the "start" of exactly what you've been hoping for! Have fun reading!**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains ****sexual content****. Nothing too strong(yet)but you are being warning anyway.**

Another half an hour found all three back inside Sharpay's house. Each exhausted for their own reasons. After making her way out of the pool, Sharpay began chasing both Chad and Troy screaming at them. All Chad and Troy could do was laugh. It was just too funny seeing a soaking wet Sharpay running around her back yard telling.

"I so hate you boys right now." Was the last thing Sharpay said as she made her way up to her room.

"There's a bathroom down the hall. You can shower and change there if you want too." Troy spoke.

"Yeah man. Thanks."

"I'm gonna take one upstairs. See if I can get Pay to forgive us." Troy winked at Chad as he walked away.

Chad stood there for another minute or two before grabbing his bag and making his way to the bathroom. It only took him another fifteen minutes to find it. He went through more rooms then he had in his whole house just to find the bathroom.

Finally finding it, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Sighing, he dropped his stuff to the floor. He started pulling off his wet clothes. Not that there was much left to take off. Stepping up to the see-through shower, he turned it on. After testing the water to make sure it was just right, he got in. As soon as the warm water hit his skin, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Having his hair pulled back all day, it was a relief when he finally pulled it down. Stepping completely under the water, he closed his eyes. Feeling the water on his skin made Chad moan. It felt soo good, especially after having cold pool water dumped on him.

Opening his eyes, he was happy to see something other than just some girly body wash.

"_**Thank God for Troy.**_" He thought as he reached for the **Bod** **Body Wash for Men**. Looking at the bottle, he saw that it was shampoo as well. He poured a nice amount into his hand and began rubbing it through his hair.

That's when his mind began to wander. His thoughts turned from only thinking about the nice, warm water to wondering what Sharpay and Troy were doing. He knew exactly what Troy meant when he left. He knew what they were probably doing. Just one floor above him, in their own shower.

"_**Oh man, not now. I can't think about them. Together. Doing God only knows what.**__" _The more Chad tried to stop thinking about them, the more he was becoming turned on. It didn't take much for Chad to be fully erect and hard as a rock. Groaning, Chad reached down and proceeded to take care of business. The whole time thinking of what Troy and Sharpay were doing.

It didn't take long for Chad to cum all over the shower wall. Gasping for breath, he placed his free hand on that same wall to steady himself. Shaking his head, he finished showering. After getting out and drying off, he dressed in a simple pair of jeans and one of his famous shirts. He decided not to dry his hair. It was already frizzy enough without the added heat.

Leaving his bag and wet clothes in the bathroom, he made his way out and back towards the main room, hoping someone was there waiting for him.

As he was about to pass the kitchen, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Stepping back, he pressed himself up against the wall. Looking around the corner, he gasped at what he saw.

Troy had Sharpay pressed up against the same counter top that he and Sharpay had sat at earlier in the day. Both looked freshly showered and highly turned on. Sharpay was gasping as Troy was kissing her neck. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Her arms were holding onto the counter's edge.

Troy on the other hand had both of his hands wrapped around Sharpay's waist. One of his hands were inching up and under her top.

"Oh, God Troy, that feels so good. Please don't stop!" Chad gulped when he heard the lust in Sharpay's voice. That's when he noticed that Troy was now grinding his hips into Sharpay's. When he heard her gasp once more, he knew if he didn't leave now that he'd have another mess to clean up. Pushing himself away from the kitchen, he awkwardly walked to the living room.

Groaning, Chad threw himself down onto one of the couches. Pulling a pillow out from under his head, he placed it on his face and silently screamed.

Back in the kitchen, Troy was now standing in front of Sharpay, a huge smile on his face.

"So, you're sure he saw us?" Sharpay asked.

"No doubt. He looked like he was about to cream his pants just watching us."

"Ugh, Troy, there's no need to be crude. Even if it is true." She smirked at her boyfriend.

"So, what now?" He asked her.

"Now we eat. I don't know about you, but sex makes me hungry." Troy laughed at Sharpay.

"Ok then. How about you go on ahead and find Chad. He's probably in the living room. I'll heat us up some chili and bring it all in. Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful." She placed a small kiss on his lips and began making her way out of the kitchen.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad was exactly where Troy said he would be. When Sharpay walked into the living room and spotted Chad lying on one of the couches, she smiled.

"_**He looks so cute like that.**_" His arms were under his head, while the pillow looked like it might have been on his face at one point. Looking at his face, Sharpay saw that his eyes were closed. She reached down and gently began to shake him awake.

"Chad. Wake up, Chad. Don't make me get the bucket again." She warned. This got his attention and he snapped his eyes open. Sharpay just laughed and pushed him into a sitting position. She sat down, placing herself beside him.

"Have a nice shower?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It was great." He answered. "So, uh, where's Troy?" He asked her.

"He's in the kitchen fixing us something to eat. Hope you like chili." She smiled.

"I'm sure I will." They didn't have to wait long because Troy came walking in pushing what Chad assumed was a food cart. There were three bowl's of chili and it looked great. There were cracker's and drinks and even some stuff that Chad had no idea was they were.

Sitting down in the chair across from Chad and Sharpay, Troy tried to start up a conversation. It seemed to be harder than he expected. While he and Sharpay were eating and talking, Chad was only eating. He wasn't even looking up from his bowl. They all sat like that for another half an hour until all three were finished eating. Taking the now empty bowls from them, Troy took the dirty dishes back into the kitchen.

When he came back out, he sat in the same chair he had before. Making eye contact with Sharpay, he urged her to talk to Chad. Shrugging her shoulder's she spoke.

"So, Chad, what's new with you?" She asked and immediately groaned. Chad looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"Wow, Shar, great way to start a conversation." He laughed. Again with the 'Shar'.

"Well, at least I'm trying." She playfully slapped him in his arm. Troy just smiled. He loved seeing his girlfriend and his best friend getting along. He only hoped that after tonight they would all get exactly what he was positive they all needed. Each other.

Once more they lapped into an uncomfortable silence. Troy was looking at Sharpay while Sharpay was sneaking sideways glances at Chad. Chad was however looking down at his lap. He had his legs pulled up under him.

Troy finally spoke up.

"Chad, man is something wrong? I mean, we've been friends forever and we can't even sit here and carry-on a conversation. What's up with that? Why can't you just talk to me?" He asked more to himself than Chad. Chad however took it as a question and answered anyway. No words left his mouth. All he did was look to Sharpay and then slowly look away.

Sharpay however saw him. She knew what that look meant. She understood what Chad was trying to say. Looking away from from him, Sharpay could feel the tears began to gather in her eyes.

"_**I will not cry in front of them. I will not let Chad see me cry. I just won't.**_"

"Chad..wait, what?" Troy was confused and slightly upset. His girlfriend was on the verge of tears and he wanted to know why. But he also knew what that look meant. Chad however thought he had missed something. He hadn't said anything yet Troy look almost angry and Sharpay looked like she was about to cry.

Before anything else could be said, Sharpay jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room. Now Chad was really confused.

"Troy, what's wrong with her?" He asked his best friend.

"Oh, come off it! You know what's wrong with her! Hell, its your fault!" Troy yelled.

"What? Are you off your rocker? I didn't do anything!" Chad yelled right back.

"That look, Chad! I saw the look. When I asked you why you couldn't and wouldn't talk to me, you looked right at Sharpay! How could you, man! I thought she was your friend?"

"What 'look'? I didn't look at her any way. I wasn't trying too. I just glanced at her and that makes you mad! What in the hell!" Chad was royally frustrated now. He couldn't understand why Troy was just now getting mad at him for looking at Sharpay. And then it hit him. They thought he meant Sharpay was the reason.

"_**Shit!**_" Chad yelled in his head.

"No, Troy, you've got this all wrong! I didn't mean it like that! How could you think I would be like that towards her?" He asked Troy.

"What? Chad, I saw you look at her! Why do you think she ran away crying. She thought you were her friend. Obviously she was wrong." Troy was now pacing back and forth in the large living room. Chad stood up from his place on the couch and walked to where Troy was now standing.

"Troy, shut up and listen to me for a minute! I am her friend you ass! I didn't mean anything by the look. I'm sorry that you thought I did. Damnit, Troy, I care about Sharpay. Your my best friend and she's your girlfriend, so of course I like her!"

Troy stood still and listened to Chad speak.

"So, Sharpay isn't a problem for you? Or our friendship?" Troy asked Chad.

"Of course not! God, what do you take me for?" He asked, like Troy did once before, mostly to himself.

"Oh man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you, but when I saw Sharpay start to cry, it just made me soo angry."

"Dude, its ok. Its my fault. But like I said, I am Sharpay's friend. I guess you could say I consider her a very close friend. I didn't mean to make her cry. What should I do?"

Troy thought for a minute. Then he smiled.

"How about you go upstairs to her room and talk to her. If I know her like I think I do, she isn't going to listen to me. She'll need to hear it from you. So, go. Talk to her. I'll leave you guys alone for a little while so you can talk. Her room's the second door on the left."

Without saying another word, Chad turned and began making his way up to Sharpay's room. At the top of the stairs, he stopped when he came to the second door on the left. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock.

_**Knock, Knock**_

"Go away." He heard her sniffle.

"Sharpay, please, can we talk?" Chad asked.

"No, now go away."

"_**My God, she sounds so childish. Its kinda cute.**_"

Instead of waiting for another reply, Chad placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. Luckily it was unlocked. Pushing it open, he stepped inside.

Sharpay was half on her bed, half off. She had a pillow pulled up under her head. Chad could tell she was still crying. It made his heart ache.

"Sharpay." He said.

It must have startled her because she jumped a little when she heard his voice. When Chad saw her face, the ache in his heart swelled.

"Oh, God, Sharpay. I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean it. At least not what you thought I meant." Chad spoke.

"Whatever, Danforth. Please just leave me alone." As she spoke, she pulled her pillow up and hugged it to her chest. She was now sitting in the side of her bed.

Against his better judgment, Chad walked up to her and sat down, not waiting for an invitation.

"Sharpay, will you please believe me. I didn't mean anything by it. I just looked at you. That's all it was. Just a look. No hidden meaning, no underlying statements. Just a look." Beside of him, Sharpay looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Really?" She asked Chad in a childlike voice.

"Of course I am, Shar. You're my friend and I care about you. Surely you know that?" He asked her.

"I thought I did. Now, I'm not so sure. I mean, you and Troy have been friends you whole life. Up until recently you've hated me. I've always been the Ice Princess of East High. I'm not stupid, I know what people say about me. I know that outside of Ryan and Troy that I don't have any real friends. Unless you count Ms. Darbus, which I don't, I have no real friends. Until this summer, when you and the others actually started to look at me with something other than malice in your eyes.

I just wanted you guys to like me. As lame as it sounds, I thought that when Troy and I finally became a couple all of his friends would become mine as well. I can see just how wrong I was now. Gabriella can't stand me. Taylor had never liked me. I hurt Zeke when I started dating Troy and now he won't even talk to me. Its not like the rest of Troy's teammates liked me either, but still.

And then there was you. Chad Danforth, best friend to Troy Bolton. I honestly thought you and I were friends. Until a few weeks ago when Troy and I noticed you were avoiding us. Turns out it was more me than him. Listen, Chad, I'm sorry. I can leave you guys alone when you just want to hang. I'm not as horrible of a person as you all thought I was." When she stopped talking, she looked back down to the floor.

Chad, however, was speechless. He couldn't believe Sharpay felt this way. He had to show her just how wrong she was. Taking his hand, he placed it under her chin and lifted it up. Once more she had tears in her eyes.

"Shar, you have no idea just how wrong you really are. I can't speak for everyone else, but I can for myself. I am your friend. I'm soo sorry I've been avoiding you guys. I've had a lot of things going on lately and I didn't want to drag either of you down with my problems. That's all it was. I promise."

"Really?" She asked again.

"Really." He replied. When Chad saw Sharpay smile, he felt his heart jump. Knowing that he had put that smile on her face made everything seem alright again. He knew it was a feeling he could get used too.

"You have a beautiful smile, Sharpay. You should show it off more often." He said. That only made her smile wider.

"Oh, Chad! That's so sweet!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Smiling along with her, he placed his arms around her and hugged back.

What happened next Chad was not ready for.

When Sharpay began to pull away, Chad could feel her breath on his neck, then his cheek. Swallowing hard, he gulped when Sharpay's own face stopped inches away from his own. He could feel her breath against his lips. Unconsciously, he licked his own lips.

"Sharpay..." He barely whispered.

But no reply came from her. Instead, Chad was shocked and aroused as her lips came in contact with his own. His breath caught in his throat and her lips began to move against his. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back. Taking it a step further, he licked her lips with his tongue asking for permission, which she eagerly accepted.

The longer they kissed, the deeper it became. Chad could honestly say he had never been kissed like this before. Troy was one very lucky man. That's when he froze. Breaking the kiss, he pushed Sharpay away.

"Chad, what..."

"Oh my God, Sharpay, NO!"

"Chad, what's wrong?" She asked.

"What's...what's wrong? I just kissed you! I just kissed my best friend's girlfriend. Oh God, Troy is going to kill me." Chad's eyes were huge. He was shaking. As good as the kiss was, he knew he was in for it when Troy found out.

"No, wait, you don't..." Sharpay tried to explain it to Chad, but she was interrupted before she could go any further.

"Oh, Troy's not going to find out, he already knows." Troy's voice came from the doorway, which he was leaning on, arms crossed against his chest.

"_**Oh shit!**_" Was the only thing Chad could think.

"Troy, I'm..I mean, its not what it looks like." Chad said.

"Oh, so you weren't just in a major make-out session with my girlfriend?" Troy asked Chad, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes, I was..but damnit, Troy, I'm sorry." Chad prayed Troy wouldn't freak out on him, even if he did deserve it.

"I'm not." Troy spoke, causing Chad's eyes to double in size.

"Your...not...?" It was almost a question when Chad spoke.

"No." Again, Troy kept it short and sweet.

"Um, ok, I guess. That's good. But man, I just kissed your girlfriend, why aren't you mad?" Chad asked, honestly curious.

"Because..." Troy stepped further into Sharpay's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"...it was totally hot." He finished saying just as the lock to Sharpay's bedroom door clicked.

The smirk on Troy's face was enough to scare the shit out of Chad.

"Wha...what?" He barely got out.

**A/N: Sooooooo...how was it? Honestly? I really wanna know! I loved writing this chapter!! Did you enjoy reading it or was this evil cliffy just too much for your little hearts to take?...hehehe. Like I said before, this is just the start...**

**Review and let me know what you thought. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Until then. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Seven**

_**So glad you all liked the last chapter so much..even if it did leave you hanging. I hope this one lives up to what everyone has been dying to see. Just let me say one thing...there is a reason this fic is both **_**Romance/Drama**_** and you'll be seeing why in this chapter...evil grin...:)**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains ****strong sexual content between three people!**** You have all been warned. It also contains ****strong language.**** If either offends you, then please, leave now.**

_Previously in Chapter Six..._

_"Oh, Troy's not going to find out, he already knows." Troy's voice came from the doorway, which he was leaning on, arms crossed against his chest._

_"__**Oh shit!**__" Was the only thing Chad could think._

_"Troy, I'm..I mean, its not what it looks like." Chad said._

_"Oh, so you weren't just in a major make-out session with my girlfriend?" Troy asked Chad, with a hint of humor in his voice._

_"Yes, I was..but damnit, Troy, I'm sorry." Chad prayed Troy wouldn't freak out on him, even if he did deserve it._

_"I'm not." Troy spoke, causing Chad's eyes to double in size._

_"Your...not...?" It was almost a question when Chad spoke._

_"No." Again, Troy kept it short and sweet._

_"Um, ok, I guess. That's good. But man, I just kissed your girlfriend, why aren't you mad?" Chad asked, honestly curious._

_"Because..." Troy stepped further into Sharpay's bedroom, closing the door behind him._

_"...it was totally hot." He finished saying just as the lock to Sharpay's bedroom door clicked._

_The smirk on Troy's face was enough to scare the shit out of Chad._

_"Wha...what?" He barely got out._

Troy's smirk only grew.

"You heard me, Chad. I said it was totally hot." With the final word spoken, Troy stopped right in front of Chad, who was standing beside of Sharpay's bed. Sharpay, herself, was still sitting down.

"Hot? Wait, Troy, what? Have you lost your mind? I just kissed your girlfriend and you think it was _hot_? Am I missing something here?" Chad was now more confused than he honestly ever thought he had been in his entire life now. None of this was making sense to him.

"Actually, Chad, now that you bring it up, yes you are missing something. Something that is, in fact, very important. Would you like to know just what you've been missing?" Troy asked Chad.

Again, still very confused, Chad answered.

"Uh, sure, Troy. I mean, I guess." Hearing that was all the incentive Troy needed to grab his life long best friend by his shirt and pull him close.

"Dude, Troy...what are you..."

Troy cut Chad off with his lips. If Chad thought kissing Sharpay had been amazing, he was in for it when he felt Troy's lips descend on his. This time there was no hesitation. Chad immediately began kissing Troy. It was something he had been dreaming about for months now and if Troy was going to start something then Chad was sure as hell going to finish it.

The more the boys kissed, the more Sharpay was becoming turned on my what she was seeing. She had always known they would be gorgeous together but to actually see them now, right in front of her very own eyes, it was simply amazing. She watched as Troy's hands went from holding Chad's shirt to moving up into his messy curls. Something Sharpay had often wanted to do as well.

Chad's hands were now placed on Troy's hips, much like Sharpay's had been on Troy's in the kitchen earlier. The more she watched, the hotter she became. She had never thought seeing two boys kissing could be such a turn on but, damnit all to hell, this was.

Finally deciding they needed to breath, Chad and Troy broke apart. Hands never moved but instead gripped tighter. Chad spoke first.

"Troy, what..I mean, how...Oh God, I have no clue what I'm trying to say." Chad continued trying to catch his breath.

"Oh God, Chad you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Troy spoke.

"I don't understand. Troy, you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, Chad I do. But I've got to be honest with you, that was nothing like kissing Sharpay."

"Tell me about it." Chad whispered. But seeing as Troy was so close to him, he heard it and laughed anyway. Finally dropping his hands, Chad let go of Troy and stepped back. His whole world had just changed in the matter of only a few seconds. His head was spinning. Without thinking, he dropped back down onto the bed where his attention was brought back to Sharpay.

_Sharpay_

Snapping his head to the side, he saw that Sharpay was now laying back on her bed, eyes closed, breathing just as hard as he had been a few seconds ago.

"Um, Sharpay, are you ok?" He asked her. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Chad.

"I'm much more than ok." She said.

"But your boyfriend just kissed me. How are you guys ok with this?" He was seriously curious and highly confused.

Sharpay sat up and scooted closer to Chad. She looked up at Troy and motioned for him to sit on the bed as well. He chose to sit in the middle of the bed, beside of Sharpay. Chad watched his best friends closely. He waited for one of them to speak. Sharpay finally did.

"Chad, the reason we are ok with this is because its exactly what we want." There. She'd said it. There was no turning back now.

"Both...both of you want what?" Chad had to ask. He had to be sure he understood exactly what they meant. Seeing both Troy and Sharpay smile, Chad felt at ease.

"We want you, Chad. Both of us what to be with you." Sharpay spoke again. Chad looked to Troy.

"Dude, since when do you swing both ways?" He asked.

"Uh, for a while now. Sharpay is the only one to know. Well, she was the only one. Now you know."

All three of them sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Chad spoke.

"Why?"

Slightly confused, Sharpay asked what he meant.

"I mean, why me? You've both got each other. You're both happily in love with each other. Aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course we are, but Chad, how can you not see it? How can you not feel it? There is something here. Between all three of us. I know it and so does Troy."

"But I just... I just don't know. This is all just moving so fast. I mean, I don't want to come between you guys. You're great together." Chad said.

Again no one spoke. Troy and Chad might be ok with the silence but Sharpay was not.

"Damnit, you're both just going to sit there and do nothing? Fine, be that way. I, however, am going to do something about this." And with that, she proceeded to kiss the life out of Chad. Troy was stunned to see his girlfriend acting so aggressive. He did have to admit, however, that it was incredibly hot watching them make out.

When Sharpay advanced on Chad, she knocked him back onto her bed. He was now lying down with Sharpay halfway on top of him. For the time being, Troy was forgotten. All Chad could think about were the lips on his and the tongue in his mouth. She tasted like strawberries.

"_**Must be her lip gloss.**_" He thought before he turned his mind back to kissing Sharpay. When Chad felt Sharpay's hand begin to make its way under his shirt, he stopped and gently pushed her away.

"Wait. Wait a minute, Sharpay. What are we doing? Your boyfriend, my best friend, is sitting there watching us." Chad said, trying to catch his breath once more.

"Chad, don't you get it? When I say we want this, I mean we both want this. We both want you. Both of us together with you. Caught on yet?" Sharpay asked him. He must have because his eyes tripled in size and his mouth fell open.

"All...all three of us?" This time his voice did squeak.

"Finally! Give the boy a prize! Now, stop talking and more kissing!" She practically yelled. Sharpay threw herself back on top of Chad and resumed their kissing. This time when her hands went under his shirt, he didn't stop them. Actually, he quite liked it. He'd never been touched like this before.

You see, Chad Danforth had a secret.

He was still a virgin.

It wasn't something he went around telling everyone, so he let them think whatever they wanted too. Just because he was 18 didn't mean he'd slept around like most of his other friends had. It was obvious Troy and Sharpay weren't virgins anymore.

Before he could think on it any further, he felt another pair of hands on him. This caused him to gasp into the kiss with Sharpay. Jerking his eyes open, he saw that Troy was sitting beside of them and had begun running his hands up Chad's arms and to his shoulders.

Breaking their kiss, Sharpay sat back.

"Oh, God Chad, has anyone ever told you that you are one hell of a kisser?" She asked.

"Um..no." Was all he said.

"_**Damnit, Chad, now it soo not the time to start being shy! You are finally getting exactly what you want. Don't fuck this up!**_" He screamed in his head.

Grinning, he looked up at Sharpay. Without hesitation, he flipped their positions. Sharpay was now lying on the bed with Chad over top of her.

"Wow." Was the only thing Sharpay could think to say. Chad's point of vision was on his best friend, who was now behind Sharpay. Troy's breathing was deep. He felt his cock jump when he saw the look of pure hunger in Chad's eyes.

Sitting back on his heals, Chad reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. When he heard both Troy and Sharpay gasp, he knew he was on the right track. Just because he was a virgin didn't mean he didn't know how something like this went. He was still a hot blooded man and watched porn on an almost regular basis.

"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Came two replies at the same time.

Just as Chad was about to resume his kissing with Sharpay, Troy stopped him.

"Wait."

Looking up at Troy, Chad's grin faltered. Troy was in the process of removing his shirt now.

"Sharpay's had her turn. Right now, I want you and by God, I'm going to have you. I've waited long enough."

Thank God Sharpay's bed was as big as it was. Without it, they all would have been highly uncomfortable. Sharpay shifted herself up on her elbows and tried to give Troy one of her famous scowls. It, however, didn't work.

"Don't worry, Pay. You'll get your turn again. Right now, I want him and I want him bad." Thinking back to seeing them kiss, Sharpay had to admit she was very curious as to just how hot they'd be doing something other than just kiss. Pushing Chad back down on the bed, she scooted away. Not too far away, however. She wasn't done with Chad. Not for a long shot.

Chad was momentarily stunned when Troy then moved himself to where he was the one on top of Chad. Stunned and completely turned on at the same time. Troy didn't waist any time. He had Chad exactly where he wanted him and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Slowly, he bent down and placed a small kiss on Chad's lips. He then started to kiss a trail from Chad's lips to his neck. Chad gasped when he felt Troy begin to suck on his neck. Giving no thought at all to it, Chad wrapped his arms around Troy's back and dug his nails in. This made Troy gasp.

Beside both of her boys, Sharpay sat watching. Hearing both boys gasp, her eyes widened. This was such a turn on. Slowly she started to pull the end of her shirt up. Running her hand inside her shirt, she began rubbing small circles on her belly. Moving her hand up further, she placed it on the outside of her bra and rubbed. The pressure felt so good that she couldn't suppress the gasp that left her mouth.

This got Chad's attention. When he saw Sharpay, he moaned. Troy chuckled and whispered in his ear.

"She always said we'd be hot together. Guess she was right again." And then he took Chad's earlobe in between his teeth. Chad's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Troy moved back to Chad's mouth and pulled him into another kiss. Chad was more than happy to oblige. While Troy's mouth was working on Chad's, his hands however started moving lower and lower. When they reached the button on Chad's pants, he paused. Looking to Chad for the ok, he waited.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Troy? I mean, I don't want to come between you and Sharpay."

"Does it look like you're coming between us?" Troy asked, motioning over to Sharpay. When Chad looked at her, he gasped. He top was off and he was lying back on the bed. Her jeans were undone and one of her hands was already inside of her pants.

"My God." Was all Chad said before looking back to Troy.

"Look how turned on she is just by watching us kiss. Imagine how she'll be once we take this a step further. Believe me, Chad when I say she is amazing in bed. She knows how to please herself and you all at the same time. Don't you want that?"

Chad didn't know when Troy had learned to seduce someone just by asking a question, but he was determined to find out.

"I want this. More than anything." He said to Troy.

Taking Chad's lips in another kiss, he snapped open the button on Chad's jeans. Reaching his hand inside, he felt just how much Chad did want this. Taking his erection in his hand, he slowly began to rub it. This brought another gasp followed by a moan from Chad. That's when he felt the bed shift. Opening his eyes, he saw that Sharpay was making her way back to them. Without waiting, she pressed herself against Chad's side and began kissing his neck.

Chad reached out his arm and pulled Sharpay even closer. She felt so good pressed up against him. Skin on skin. It felt amazing.

"Oh, God." Chad said when he felt Troy's hand remove itself from his hard on.

Troy laughed. Sitting back he opened the button on his own jeans and pulled the zipper down. In one quick movement, his jeans were now in a pile on the floor along with their shirts. In only his boxers, Troy took a hold of Chad's jeans and pulled them the rest of the way off.

This time it was Sharpay who gasped when she saw Chad's boxer clad erection. Smiling she moved her hand down and took it in her hand. Chad could only moan. He had never felt anything like this before. She was rubbing him through his boxers like Troy had done only a few minutes before. Just when Chad didn't think he was going to be able to take anymore, everything stopped.

"Wha..what?" He jerked his eyes open and looked from Troy to Sharpay. Troy spoke up.

"Uh, Chad..now that we've established we all want this. There is one more thing we need to figure out. How are we going to do this? I mean, there's three of us. Not just two." Troy almost seemed bashful now.

"Oh, uh, I hadn't thought about that." Chad said. Turning to Sharpay, he asked what she wanted.

"Chad, this isn't about me. This is for you. What do you want?" She asked.

"I want whatever you want. So, Sharpay, what's it gonna be?" He asked her smirking.

"..." Chad was sure she had said something, but he couldn't understand a word of what she had said.

"What? Shar, come on now. Now it soo not the time to get shy."

Looking at Chad, Sharpay spoke up.

"I want you."

"Ok, I got that much. What do you want me to do?" Chad asked, not fully prepared for her answer.

"I want you to fuck me." Straight and too the point. Then she smiled. "Oh yeah. That's exactly what I want. I want you inside of me while Troy fucks you."

As long as they'd known Sharpay, neither had ever heard such language come out of her mouth. They were shocked. Shocked and majorly turned on.

"Holy..."

"...shit." Both boys said. Sharpay continued to smile at them.

Then without another thought, both Chad and Troy smiled. Troy jumped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He came back out carrying two very important things.

Condoms and Lubricant.

Tossing them onto the bed, he jumped back up. Reaching over top of Chad, he pulled Sharpay in for a very intense kiss. From underneath of them, Chad felt his cock jump at the sight he was seeing.

Pulling apart, Sharpay looked down at Chad. Seeing that she had more close on than either of them, she reached down and started taking her jeans off. Before long she was in nothing more than her matching bra and pantie set. Grinning at her, Chad pulled her down on top of him and started kissing her again. He felt her hands start to travel down and gasped when he felt her hand stop at the top of his boxers. Pulling back, she smiled at him. She scooted herself further down his body, placing small kisses as she went. When she reached his boxers, she pulled them down and off before Chad could process it.

She gasped at the sight of Chad naked before her. She heard Troy groan from beside her. Looking up at Chad, she smirked once more before moving down and placing a small kiss on the tip of his cock.

When Chad gasped and jerked, it was Troy that held him in place.

"Dude, calm down. She knows what she's doing. Trust me, your gonna love it."

When she licked the side of his cock, Chad thought he might die from pleasure. Without any warning, she took him completely into her mouth and sucked.

"SHIT! Oh, God, Shar..." Chad started gasping. He was so hard he knew he wouldn't last long if Sharpay kept up what she was doing. Looking down at her, he saw her head moving up and down, taking more and more of him with each go.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Troy spoke from above him.

"Yea...yes..." Chad's breath hitched with each word.

Faster and faster Sharpay went. That's when Chad felt it. He knew he was about to cum. And soon, oh so very soon.

"Ah..Shar...gonna...cum...oh God..." He said in between gasps. Troy was holding him down on the bed. He was jerking so much it was a wonder he hadn't knocked the shit out of Sharpay.

Then, as soon as it started, Sharpay stopped.

"Nooo!" Chad screamed. Sharpay moved back up his body as she spoke.

"Sorry, Chad, but I want you inside of me when you cum. Condom or not, that's what I want."

"Damn you." He said. Troy once again laughed.

Stripping herself from her bra and underwear, Chad gasped when he saw Sharpay.

"Perfect, isn't she?" He heard Troy ask.

That's when Chad felt Troy move from behind him. Where Chad was now lying down on the bed, Troy moved from behind him to on top of him. Smiling at his soon to be lover, Troy reached down and began pulling his own boxers off. Now they were all three naked. Chad groaned at the sight of Troy. He was huge.

"Shit..."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Chad. But there is no way we can do this with me getting you ready first. I know you've never done this before and guess what, neither have I. At least, not with another guy. But I do know it will feel much better if I've stretched you first. You following me?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah. Now, stop talking and get on with it!" He demanded.

"As you wish." Troy then started moving further down Chad's torso. Taking a hold of Chad's knees, he moved them up, placing Chad's feet flat on the bed. Reaching for the small bottle of lube, he opened it and squirted some onto his fingers. Slowly, Troy began running one finger over Chad's puckered entrance. At first, Chad gasped and tensed up.

"Babe, you've got to relax or this is going to hurt way more than it should."

Listening to Troy, Chad tried to relax. When he felt Troy's finger enter him for the first time, he nearly jerked his hips off the bed. Slowly Troy began working his finger in and out, preparing him. After seeing that Chad was now adjusted Troy slipped another finger in. He now had two fingers inside of his best friend. Moving in and out. He was taking his time, making sure Chad was ok before he added another.

When Chad felt a third finger enter him, he knew he was ready. If Troy's finger's felt this good, he couldn't imagine how it would feel to have Troy's cock inside if him. Just the thought of it made him want to cum.

"Troy, please...enough. I think I'm ready." Chad spoke.

"Are you sure, Chad?" Troy asked his best friend, while still moving his fingers in and out, once more hitting just the right spot.

Gasping once more, Chad answered.

"Oh, ga..yes! Troy, please now!" It felt soo good that Chad thought he was going to die before they even got started.

"Hey boys. Don't forget about me." When Chad heard Sharpay speak and turned to look at her. She had three of her own fingers inside of herself, moving them in and out.

"Ah..gotta be prepared, Chad." She gasped out. Removing her fingers from herself, she crawled over to Chad and kissed him. She handed him a condom and watched as he ripped it open and placed it over his still painfully hard erection. Once on, he pulled Sharpay down and laid her on her back.

"You're positive this is what you want?" Chad asked her once more.

"More than anything." Came her reply. He felt Troy move behind him.

"You ready, Chad?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah." Turning his attention back to Sharpay, he positioned himself at her entrance. As he pushed in, he heard another condom wrapper open from behind him. With each movement both he and Sharpay gasped. It didn't take long for him to be inside of Sharpay fully. When he was in all the way, he pulled back slowly and thrust back in, causing Sharpay to gasp.

When he felt Troy's hands on his hips, he stopped moving. This time Sharpay groaned.

At first, Chad was sure there was no way Troy was going to fit inside of him. When he felt the tip of Troy's cock at his entrance he froze.

"If this is too much, tell me and I'll stop."

"No, its fine. More, Troy. I can take more." Chad said. Ever so slowly Troy began pushing into Chad. Chad tried his hardest not to tense up. He knew it would only hurt more. Before he knew it, Troy was completely inside of him.

Gasping, Troy spoke.

"Oh, God, Chad...you're so tight. Ah, it feels so good. Please, I need to move." He begged.

Pushing back into Sharpay, Chad gasped again.

"Yes, Troy, move!" Pulling half way out, Troy thrust back into Chad, causing him to scream and push harder into Sharpay. When they heard her scream they froze.

"Oh, hell no! Move damnit!" She yelled at them. It took a few more minutes for them to get into a rhythm. When Chad would pull back, so would Troy. When Troy would thrust back in it would push Chad even harder into Sharpay.

"Oh, my God..harder, Troy...please, ahh, feels so good..." Chad was surprised he was even able to make complete sentences at this point. He had never felt something so intense, so painful yet full of pleasure all at the same time before.

If anyone would have been in the Evan's house that day they would have heard screams and pleas for more. Turns out all three of them were screamers when they were together.

"Ahh, Chad...I'm gonna...oh God, faster, right there..." Sharpay could only babble now. It all felt soo good. They all knew this wasn't going to last much longer.

Faster and faster Troy pounded into Chad pushing him further and harder into Sharpay.

Seconds later Sharpay was cumming. When Chad felt her walls contracting around him, he gasped. That sent him right over the edge with Sharpay. Feeling both Chad and Sharpay tense and orgasm sent Troy right into his own. One more hard thrust into Chad and he was cumming as well.

Exhausted from everything, all three of them collapsed onto Sharpay's bed. The only sound in the room were the sounds of gasping for breath. Troy pulled out of Chad first and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Chad followed suit and pulled out of Sharpay, which brought a small gasp from her. Both boys pulled their used condoms off and tossed them in a nearby wastebasket.

"That was amazing." Sharpay said.

Troy and Chad agreed with her.

Chad was now lying with Troy on his right side and Sharpay on his left. He felt Sharpay shift and press her still naked self up against him. Her front to his front. Chad felt Troy doing the same, pressing himself up behind Chad. Chad wasn't sure which one did it, but someone had pulled a sheet up and other their naked bodies. He was so tired he could care less which one did it.

It didn't take long for him to start to drift off. He was almost asleep when he heard Sharpay speak. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to her talk.

"I told you, didn't I?" She asked Troy.

"_**Told him what?**_" Chad wondered.

"Yeah, Pay. You did." Troy answered. "You said it and you were right."

"Of course I was. I'm always right. I knew we could get Chad into bed with us. Both of us."

"_**What?**_" Again, Chad was confused.

"I have to hand it too you, Pay. When you set out to seduce someone you sure as hell know how to get the job done." Troy laughed as he spoke.

"Damn right I do. Now, shut up and let me get some sleep." She spoke.

"_**Oh my God, no. They planned this? I was just someone they seduced. Oh God, no. That's all I was to them. A simple fuck.**_" Sleep was no longer an option for Chad. "_**I thought they cared. I guess I was wrong.**_"

Chad laid there until he heard their breathing even out. When he was positive they were both asleep, he gently moved out from between them. Crawling down the bed, he felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't even try and hold them back. He just let them fall. Looking at the clock beside Sharpay's bed, Chad saw that it was now way too late for him to drive home. It was dark out and he wasn't the best driver when it was dark out. And being upset and crying sure as heck wouldn't help any.

Finding his boxers on the floor, he pulled them on. Still the tears fell. There was no use in stopping them. Finally spotting his jeans, he pulled them on as well. Looking back at Troy and Sharpay, it hurt when he saw the smiles on both of their faces.

Walking to the door, he unlocked it and made his way out. He closed the door behind him. He made his way back downstairs and into the main living room. Stopping at the same couch as before, he laid down on it. Rolling over with his back to the room, Chad cried himself to sleep.

"_**I should have known they didn't care about me like I care about them. No one could love me. I'm disgusting.**_"

Laying on that couch, Chad felt his heart break at the thought of what Troy and Sharpay had done to him.

Too bad Chad didn't know he was completely wrong.

**A/N: Was that long enough for ya? Once I started writing, I just couldn't stop. This was the first time I have ever attempted to write a sex scene with three people, so if it wasn't all that good, blame it on inexperience.**

**So, like always, reviews are the only way of letting me know if you liked the chapter or not. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Until then. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Eight**

_**A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who left a review! I'm soo glad you guys are still with me on this. I just looked at the stats for this fic and its already reached 4483! I am shocked and amazed! So once again, a huge THANK YOU to all who are reading and reviewing and to those who just read. Either way, I'm just glad you like it so much. :)**_

**A small warning for this chapter: it contains a few curse words. Just a few, but still. Just a little 'FYI'.**

_Previously..._

_Walking to the door, he unlocked it and made his way out. He closed the door behind him. He made his way back downstairs and into the main living room. Stopping at the same couch as before, he laid down on it. Rolling over with his back to the room, Chad cried himself to sleep._

_"__**I should have known they didn't care about me like I care about them. No one could love me. I'm disgusting.**__"_

_Laying on that couch, Chad felt his heart break at the thought of what Troy and Sharpay had done to him._

_Too bad Chad didn't know he was completely wrong._

When Ryan entered his house sometime after midnight, he made his way towards the living room. He was still very much awake and figured that watching some late night talk shows might help put him to sleep. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket on the back of the chair, Ryan froze in mid step. It looked very much like someone was asleep on one of the couches. The one Ryan always sat on.

"_**Huh? Wonder what Troy did to make Sharpay kick him out?**_" Ryan quietly laughed to himself. Opting to sit on the other couch, Ryan reached for the tv remote. Clicking it on he began flipping through the many satelite channels they had. The light from the tv being the only light on in the room caused him to take another look at the person lying on 'his' couch.

"_**Ok, wait a minute. That's not Troy. And there's no way in hell that Sharpay would be caught dead sleeping on a couch.**_" Stopping on one channel, Ryan carefully walked over to the other couch. The closer he got, the more of the person he could see.

"_**Chad? What in the hell is Chad Danforth doing sleeping on my couch?**_" When Ryan leaned down to make sure that it was, in fact Chad, he noticed that he was shaking. "_**I guess I'd be shaking too. Shar always keeps in so damn cold in this house. Poor boy doesn't even have a blanket.**_"

Walking out to the hall closet, Ryan pulled down two blankets. One for himself and the other for Chad. Making his way back to the living room, he placed the blanket over Chad. Almost immediatly he stopped shaking. Ryan smiled a little. Deciding to leave him alone, he went back to the other couch and flopped down on it. Pulling the blanket over him, he started flipping channels again. He tried not to turn the volume up too loud. He really didn't want to wake Chad. It was very late as it was. So, when he heard a low moan coming from Chad, Ryan groaned.

Looking over he saw that Chad had turned over and was now facing him.

"_**Damnit, I woke him up...wait a minute, has he been crying?**_" Ryan asked himself after finally seeing Chad's face. His cheeks looked puffy, as did his eyes. Ryan was sure that if he opened them he would see thay they were red and bloodshot. No sooner did he think it than did Chad open his eyes. Groaning, Ryan watched as Chad pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Um, hey Chad. Sorry for waking you." Ryan said sheepishly. When Ryan heard Chad speak, he knew for sure that Chad had been crying.

"No..uh, no problem man. Its your house." Chad spoke, his voice breaking slightly.

"Uh, Chad are you ok man? I mean, I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but uh, you look like shit." Ryan was always told he could be way too blunt when it came to certain things.

Chad, however, didn't answer Ryan. Instead all he could do was shake his head. A moment later, Ryan watched as Chad pulled his legs up and under him. When he placed his head down onto his knees, Ryan heard it. Soft cries. Then the shaking again. Chad was crying in Ryan Evans' living room and Ryan had no clue why.

"_**What the hell happened here tonight?**_" Ryan asked himself. For as long as he'd ever known Chad, he'd never seen him show even a shred of emotion. Unless it was hyping everyone up for the latest basketball game, Chad was always the same. Cracking jokes and laughing with his friends. Never had Ryan ever thought about Chad crying. But sitting here and seeing it, Ryan knew something was wrong. Whatever had happened to Chad to make him break down like this in front of Ryan must have been horrible. Against his better judgement, Ryan rose from from where he was sitting and walked over to Chad. Sitting down beside him, Ryan spoke.

"Chad, man are you ok?" He asked the sobbing man.

"No." Came Chad's reply.

"Can I, uh is there anything I can do for you?" Ryan was seriously concerned for his friend. Granted, they hadn't been friends that long, he still cared about him. It wasn't like Ryan had many friends as it was and the ones he had, well, is there was anything he could do to help them then he would.

"No." Still, Chad only answered with one word. Ryan knew he was trying to be as quiet as he could. Almost like he didn't want Ryan to know he was actually crying.

"Chad, listen man, let it out. Just don't hold back on my account. If you need to cry, then cry. Something happened to you and your upset and hurt, I can tell. Seeing you cry isn't going to make me look at you any different. I know we haven't been friends that long, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to and I'll help however I can. You just gotta tell me, ok?"

Something Ryan said must have caught Chad's attention. Raising his head, Chad looked up at Ryan.

When Ryan saw the tears running down the boys face, his heart immediately went out to him. He looked terrible. Of course, Ryan knew now was soo not the time to mention that.

"Oh, God Chad. What happened?"

"I...its...they..." Chad screamed out in frustration. More tears began to fall. Ryan did the only thing he could think of. Reaching out, he placed his arm around Chad's shoulders.

"Whenever you want to talk about it. Just take your time. Sharpay always said I was a good listener." At the mention of his sisters name, Ryan saw Chad flinch.

"_**Oh great. What in the name of all that's Holy did Sharpay do to him?**_"

"Um, this wouldn't have anything to do with my sister, would it?" Ryan asked.

Chad nodded his head 'yes'. Ryan groaned.

"Damnit, Chad, what'd she do?"

Instead of answering, Chad leaned his head over on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan froze for just a moment. When he realized Chad needed him, he relaxed and pulled him closer.

Ryan knew Chad was bisexual. It had came as quite a shock to him. All these years everyone at East High had teased Ryan for being gay and then Chad came out. It was a shock, but Ryan was happy for his friend. He had finally found the courage to tell everyone and he could see how much happier it had made him. That's why seeing Chad so upset was another shock all together. He had been so happy, at least until recently. Ryan was determined to find out what was really going on with Chad and just what his sister had to do with it.

So here he sat. Ryan Evans, East High's Drama King with a crying Chad Danforth, one of East High's leading basketball men. Ryan didn't think he had ever been more confused in his life than he was right this very moment.

After a few more minutes Ryan felt Chad's sobs slow down. A minute or two later, he felt them stop all together. He waited for Chad to say something this time. When Chad raised his head off of Ryan's shoulder, Ryan smiled slightly at him. Chad tried to smile back. He only managed a half smile.

"Uh, thanks Ryan. I guess I needed that." Chad finally spoke. Again, Ryan smiled at his friend.

"Not a problem. Like I said, I'm here to listen and help however I can. Espeically if my sister is the cause of this." He added after a moment.

Chad looked at Ryan. He could tell that he really wanted to know what had went on here. In the short time he and Ryan had been friends, Chad had ended up seeing a side of Ryan that he'd never saw before. He was a great friend. He'd been there for him when he came out to all his friends. He would, on occassion, listen if Chad needed to vent about something. "

"_**Maybe Ryan is exactly who I need to talk to about this.**_ _**Sharpay is his sister, so its not like it'll be a big secret or anything. I'm sure they'll brag and joke to everyone about it.**_"

"Yeah, Ryan about that, um...I mean, I guess you could say Sharpay had something to do with this. At least, she did partly."

"Partly?"

"Yeah. It wasn't just her. It was Troy too."

"My God, Chad, what in the world did they do?"

"They screwed me over. Literally." Chad spoke.

Ryan was extremely confused now.

"Huh?' Was all he could say.

"Ok, Ry, if I'm gonna tell you this, you have to swear you won't freak out on me. I mean, this isn't something you'd hear everyday. I'm trusting you with this. Even thought I'm not sure if I should be telling anyone. But you are my friend and Sharpay is your sister and I think you should know just what she and Troy did to me here tonight."

"I promise. No freaking out. I mean, how bad can it be?" Ryan jokingly asked.

"Its bad, dude."

With that Chad began telling Ryan about their day. How he came over for a few games of basketball with Troy. Then how he was almost poitive Sharpay had been flirting with him, right in front of Troy. He told him about how Troy had seemed fine with the flirting and how he'd even throwed in his own wink or two. He skipped the part about being in the shower and thinking about both Troy and Sharpay. He'd get to that in a little while.

At this point, Ryan's jaw was on the ground.

Chad continued. He told him about how Troy had fixed dinner for all of them. He even told Ryan about seeing Troy and Sharpay making out on the kitchen counter. And just how awkward it was for the three of them to try and start up a conversation

"Remind me never to eat there again." Ryan had laughed. Chad did too.

Going on with his story, he then told Ryan about the misunderstanding with him and Sharpay. And how upset Troy had gotten when she ran off crying. He told Ryan how he hadn't meant it like that and after explaining to Troy what he'd meant, how Troy sent Chad up to talk to Sharpay.

"He sent you up to her room?" Ryan had asked.

"Yeah, he did." Chad answered.

When Chad came to the part about Sharpay opening up to Chad about how she felt and her feelings, Ryan was floored. He told Chad that Sharpay never did that. Not even with him and they were twins. Before continuing Chad stopped and took a deep breath.

"And then she kissed me."

"**SHE WHAT**?" This time, Ryan did scream. Not only did he scream but he jumped up off of the couch. Grabbing Ryan's hand, Chad yanked him back down.

"Hush. They are still in this house, you know. But yes, your sister kissed me. And I'm sorry to say that I kissed her back. Ryan, it was something I had been wanting to do for a while now. And it felt soo good. Your sister is an amazing kisser. And then I thought of how lucky Troy was and that's when it dawned on me. I was kissing my best friends girlfriend. So I stopped and pushed her away."

"Oh man. What happened then? I mean, Chad, I gotta admit, I'm kinda curious now to know what happened. I mean, did Troy beat the shit out of you or something?"

"Or something." Chad repeated.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I was in mid-rant to Sharpay about how I'd just betrayed my best friend and that it would kill him if he ever found out. That's when I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"Troy's voice. He was standing behind me, leaning against Sharpay's doorway with a danmed smirk on his face. I just knew he'd heard me and more than likely seen us."

"Oh my God." Ryan whispered.

"Yeah man. I knew for sure that I was a dead man."

"So, what'd he do?"

"He kissed me."

This time Ryan was oddly quiet.

"Ryan, did you hear me? I said that he kissed me. Dude, you in there?"

"Well, fuck me."

Chad laughed.

"Holy shit, dude. Since when do you curse?" Chad asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Only when I'm told that my sister and her boyfriend kissed the same guy in one night. I mean, come on Chad! Like you said before, its not everyday you hear something like this. So that's what had you so upset? Cause man, I hate to tell you this, but that's not exactly something I'd be crying over. I mean, you've just kissed and been kissed by the two hottest people at East High all in one night. I'd say you were a very lucky man." Ryan laughed a bit when he spoke.

Chad's eyes narrowed before he spoke again. Ryan saw this and knew there was much more to this story. What Chad said next was nothing like Ryan had been expecting him to say.

"Oh yeah, I'm lucky all right. So damn lucky that I let my best friend fuck me while I fucked his girlfriend. How's that for being lucky, Ryan?"

"Well, fu..." Ryan started to say again, but this time Chad cut him off.

"No, Ryan, not you. Me. Fuck me. Cause that's exactly what happened here tonight."

For the next few minutes neither boy spoke. Ryan had no clue what to say. Chad was too furious to say anything. So they sat there, in the dark, and said nothing.

When Ryan looked at Chad he noticed there was now something else in his eyes. Where there was nothing but pure anger a few minutes ago, now there was saddness and hurt.

"Oh, God, there's more isn't there?" He asked Chad.

"Yeah. There's more, Ryan."

"Then you may as well get on with it and tell me."

"You sure you want to hear the details of it? I mean, not everything of course, but still."

"I told you I'd be here for you when you needed to talk. I'm here so talk."

"Ok then. After, um after it was over, we basically just collapsed on Sharpay's bed. Somehow I ended up in the middle with Troy on one side and Sharpay on the other. I was so happy that I just couldn't stand it. But I was so tired. I was almost asleep when I heard Sharpay speak. My guess is they thought I was already asleep so they were clear to talk about it."

"What'd they say, Chad?"

"Your sister said she was right. That she'd told Troy they'd be able to get me into bed with them. Then Troy said that when she set out to seduce someone she sure as hell knew how to "get the job done" and that's a direct quote. Then they laughed, Ryan. They laughed about it. So I waited til they were both asleep and I climbed out of bed. I found my clothes and threw them on. When I realized it was too late for me to drive home, I came down here and cried myself to sleep on this damn couch."

"Oh, no. No, Chad. Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

"Ry, its not like you had anything to do with it."

"But damnit, Chad, that's my sister who did this. I can't believe she would stoop so low."

"Me either." Still there was something in Chad's eyes that made his think there was still more. He decided to just ask.

"There's still more, isn't there?" Ryan asked.

"Damnit, how's you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Come on, Chad, just tell me. Say it and get it over with."

"When..uh, tonight was..I mean, with Troy and your sister..." Chad tried to get it out. Taking a deep breath he tried again. This time, he closed his eyes when he spoke.

"I was a virgin before tonight, Ryan. Your sister and my best friend just took my virginity and it was all a joke to them."

When Ryan jumped from the couch and made his move to leave them room, Chad jumped in front of him and tried to stop him.

"Where are you going, Ryan?"

"To beat the shit out of Troy and slap my sister like the bitch she really is! How dare they do that to you!" Ryan screamed. He tried to stop Ryan, but for a little guy he had one hell of an arm. He pushed Chad to the side and ran up the stairs to Sharpay's room. Chad was close behind him. Before he could reach Ryan, he was already at Sharpay's door, throwing it open. When Chad heard it bang against the wall, he knew the shit had just hit the fan.

"_**Oh, God. What have I done?**_" He asked himseld as he heard Ryan's voice shout.

"WAKE THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

**A/N: And there ya go. Chapter 8. So, how did everyone like it? I know its not as long as the one before, but I thought this was a good place to stop. I loved writing Ryan like this. I know he's major OOC, but this whole fic is OOC..LOL. Like always, review and let me know what you thought. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Nine**

_**A/N: As always a big Thank You to all who read and review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**_

**Warning: This chapter contains ****SLASH****. No het in this chapter folks. Also, a small amount of language as well.**

_Previously:..._

_"There's still more, isn't there?" Ryan asked._

_"Damnit, how'd you know?"_

_"I can see it in your eyes. Come on, Chad, just tell me. Say it and get it over with."_

_"When..uh, tonight was..I mean, with Troy and your sister..." Chad tried to get it out. Taking a deep breath he tried again. This time, he closed his eyes when he spoke. _

_"I was a virgin before tonight, Ryan. Your sister and my best friend just took my virginity and it was all a joke to them."_

_When Ryan jumped from the couch and made his move to leave them room, Chad jumped in front of him and tried to stop him._

_"Where are you going, Ryan?"_

_"To beat the shit out of Troy and slap my sister like the bitch she really is! How dare they do that to you!" Ryan screamed. He tried to stop Ryan, but for a little guy he had one hell of an arm. He pushed Chad to the side and ran up the stairs to Sharpay's room. Chad was close behind him. Before he could reach Ryan, he was already at Sharpay's door, throwing it open. When Chad heard it bang against the wall, he knew the shit had just hit the fan._

_"__**Oh, God. What have I done?**__" He asked himself as he heard Ryan's voice shout._

_"WAKE THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!"_

Chad ran in behind Ryan as fast as he could. Coming up behind him just as he was about to flip the light on, Chad tried to stop him.

"Ryan, please, no. Just leave it." Chad pleaded. Ryan, however, was not listening.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" He shouted once more. This time it caught both Troy and Sharpay's attention. Both jumped at hearing someone shout.

"Wha...? What in the? Ryan, dude, what's you deal?" Troy asked, still half asleep.

"Ryan Evans, what the hell is your problem?" Sharpay shouted from beside Troy. She was sometimes a light sleeper and had heard Ryan the first time he spoke.

"I want both of you up, dressed and downstairs in five minutes!" Behind Ryan, Chad stood still. It seemed like neither Troy or Sharpay had even missed him yet, let alone knew he was standing behind Ryan.

"Damnit, Evans, what's your deal?" Now fully awake, Troy asked Ryan.

"Bolton, I advise you not to get that tone with me. I am at my breaking point as it is. Now, get dressed and get downstairs. Unless you want to have this conversation while you and your girlfriend are naked and in bed?" Ryan asked sarcastically. He watched as Troy scowled and grabbed his boxers.

It was at that very moment that Sharpay realized Chad was no longer in bed with them. Looking up from her place in bed, she began checking the room for him. Pulling the sheet around her body, she moved to the edge of her bed. It was then that she spotted Chad, fully clothed, standing behind Ryan. Making sure the sheet was wrapped completely around her, she stood up and began making her way towards Chad.

Ryan saw what she was doing before Chad did. He stepped in front of his sister to stop her.

"No way. You stay away from him. You've done enough damage for one night as it is, Sharpay." Ryan's tone was dangerously tense. Sharpay wasn't sure if she'd ever heard Ryan speak to her like this before.

"What? Ryan, what are you talking about? I just want to talk to Chad." Sharpay tried to move around her brother but he stopped her again.

"I mean it, Sharpay. Leave him alone."

It was this moment that Troy chose to speak up.

"Ryan, what's your deal man? She wants to talk to Chad, so just let her." He was now dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. As he spoke he made a move in Chad's direction. Ryan stopped him as well.

"Ok, Ryan, I give up. Why are you acting this way? Why won't you let us near Chad? What the hell in going on here?" Troy asked, becoming more and more irritated by the minute.

Still standing behind Ryan, Chad was looking anywhere but at Troy or Sharpay. The longer he stood there, the more he felt the tears in his eyes threaten to fall. This was all just too much for him. Bracing himself on the doorway, he spoke up, his voice breaking as he did.

"Ryan, please. Stop." Turning around, Ryan saw that Chad was on the verge of tears once more.

"Chad, no. I'm sorry, but something has to be done about this. I'm your friend and I will not stand by and watch them treat you this way." He spoke, looking straight at Chad.

What Ryan had said caught Sharpay's attention.

"Ryan, what are you talking about?" She asked. "_**There's no way he told Ryan what happened here tonight. I mean, he couldn't have. Could he?**_" She thought to herself. When she saw the look Ryan was now giving her there was no doubt that he knew.

"Chad, you told him?" Troy asked. His head whipping around to where Chad was standing. Chad remained quiet. Ryan, on the other hand, did not.

"He didn't have to, Bolton. What do you think I thought when I walked into the living room at nearly midnight to find him asleep on the couch looking as if he'd cried himself to sleep?" Ryan threw Troy's way.

"Chad, what's he talking about?" Troy asked his best friend. He was starting to become very irritated now. Chad wouldn't answer them and Ryan was talking nonsense.

Ryan turned around to face Chad, confusion written on his face.

"Listen, maybe you need to say something here. I mean, they think I've lost my mind. I know I ran up here like a raging bull and all but they really do seem to be confused here." Ryan spoke to Chad.

"Ryan, I..." Chad started then stopped. He looked over to Sharpay and Troy and they really did look confused.

"_**Well, that makes no sense. They know what they did. Why are they acting like they don't?**_" Chad asked himself. Deciding he'd better speak up, Chad turned to Sharpay when he spoke.

"I heard you." He said, calmly.

"Heard me what? Chad, I'm confused. You're upset and I don't know why. Please, can't you just tell me..us..me and Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I heard what you said when you thought I was asleep."

"Um, ok. And that's why your upset?" She asked him.

"Why the fuck else would I be upset, Sharpay?" Chad had gone from speaking calmly to nearly biting Sharpay's head off in a matter of seconds.

Hearing Chad curse at Sharpay was like a kick in the stomach to Troy. No one was allowed to speak to his girlfriend like that. Stepping forward, Troy placed himself between Chad and Sharpay, who now had tears in her eyes.

"I don't care what the hell your problem is, Chad, but you will not speak to her like that. Got it?" He asked Chad.

"Damnit, Troy, how could you go along with her on this? I thought I was your best friend?" Chad asked, now upset once more.

"Chad, what...what are you talking about? Of course you're my best friend. And what did I go along with? You aren't making much sense here man. I mean, I thought you were ok with what happened here?"

"I was, at first." Chad spoke quietly. Turning to face Ryan, Chad spoke again.

"Listen, Ryan, man thanks for everything but I think I can take it from here. This is something between the three of us and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear the details. So just go on to bed or back downstairs, I'll be fine."

"You sure, Chad? Cause I can stay. I'm here for you." Ryan said, smiling as he spoke.

"I'm sure. But like I said, thanks for before. Ya know, listening and letting me cry on your shoulder, literally. You're a good friend, man. Probably one of the best." Chad meant every word he was saying.

"Thanks, man. I forgot to call Tay...uh, Kelsi and let her know I made it home safe anyway. She's gonna freak out on me if I don't call at all." Ryan hoped no one caught his slip of the tongue but seeing the look on Chad's face, he knew he had.

"Dude, you and Taylor?" Chad asked, not hardly believing what he'd just heard. Seeing Ryan's cheeks turn a nice shade of pink, Chad laughed.

"Uh, kinda."

"For how long?" Chad asked, almost completely forgetting about Troy and Sharpay.

"Um, like a month now. Man, I didn't want to say anything cause I thought you still have a thing for her. I can see now just how wrong I was." Ryan laughed.

"Dude, go call your girl. Tell her you both have my blessing. Just treat her right." Chad smiled at his friend. "_**At least someones happy.**_"

"Of course." Ryan said before leaving Sharpay's bedroom. When Chad heard the door click closed, he turned back to face his...well, at this point he wasn't sure what the hell they were to him anymore. When he turned around he saw that Sharpay was no longer standing there. It was only Troy and he was now sitting on the bed, looking extremely confused.

"Uh, where's Sharpay go?" Chad asked.

"In her bathroom, showering. She said she knows what you heard and she thinks that you and I need to discuss it. Listen Chad, what you heard, it wasn't like that man. You have to believe me. We'd never do something like that to you. How could you think we would?" Troy asked.

"Um, just so we know we're both on the right track, what do I think?"

"That we seduced you. That it was just something Sharpay bet me she could do. Get you in bed with both of us. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Was all Chad could say while avoiding Troy's eyes at all costs.

"Chad, look at me." Troy spoke. Chad had no choice but to do as he was told. There was just something in Troy's voice that made him want to look at him. When he did, Chad was shocked to see the tears that were threatening to fall. For as long as he'd ever known Troy, he'd never seen him cry before. This was such a shock that when he felt Troy take his hand and pull him to the bed to sit, Chad could only comply.

"How could you think we'd do that to you? I mean, my God, Chad. I'm not some manwhore who sleeps with whoever his girlfriend wants him to. Damnit, I wanted you just as much as she did, maybe even more. How do you think I felt when I realized I had feelings for you, my best friend. I have an amazing girlfriend but all I could think about was you and how I'd never have you. And then, oh God, then Sharpay calls me on it." The more Troy spoke, the tighter he held onto Chad's hand. He'd linked their fingers together halfway through his little speech, shocking Chad a bit more.

"She what?" Chad asked, not hardly believing what he was hearing. "_**Could they really care about me like I care about them? Oh God, I sound like some lovesick teenage girl now.**_"

"Yeah, she called me on it. Before I'd even told her I was bi, she knew. That girl is a lot smarter than people give her credit for." Chad could have sworn he heard a "damn right I am" come from Sharpay's bathroom.

"It was a few weeks ago. I had decided I would tell her that I was bi. And I did. And she seemed fine. I couldn't believe it, but my girlfriend was fine with me being bisexual. Then she asked if there was anything else. I was stunned. I couldn't figure out how she knew there was more. So I told her I felt like something was missing, with me. Then she says, and I quote, "Oh? Would it have something to you with a certain big haired basketball buddy of yours?", I was floored. She said she'd been watching me and she knew I had been watching you."

"You were watching me? But why? You had Sharpay. You guys are happy. I'd only complicate things." Chad tried to pull his hand away from Troy, but Troy was not having it. He just held tighter.

"But that's just it. She felt it too. So she asked me point blank if I had feelings for you." Chad's eyes widened at this. Troy laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I did the same thing when she asked me. But I told her the truth."

"Which is?" Chad asked, still not believing what he was hearing.

"That I did. I had feelings for you and then I yelled at her. I asked if that was what she wanted to hear. Then she asked me what I was going to do about it. I could not believe my girlfriend was asking me this. I told her nothing. That I was with her, that I loved her and wasn't leaving her for anyone." Chad looked away from Troy once more, not wanting his friend to see the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, no, you look at me, Chad. Its true, I love Sharpay more than I ever thought possible. But she knew I felt something for you. The she did something I never would have expected. She told me had been watching you as well and that basically, she liked what she saw."

"She did not." Chad said, causing Troy to chuckle.

"Oh yes she did. She said she had feelings for you as well and that she wanted you to be in a relationship with us. Both of us. So what you heard earlier, well, it was partly true. Just not like you took it. Chad, we both want you to be in a serious relationship with us. We've thought about it and we've talked about it. We know its not everyday you see a relationship between three people, but this is what we want. _You_ are what we want."

"Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds? Cause it does. It sounds like something out of a bad fanfiction story."

"Fanfiction?" Troy asked Chad, a smirk on his face. Chad couldn't stop the blush that was now covering his face.

"Oh shut it. But yes, it does. I mean, my God, Troy its like you've been inside my head. Everything you've said, I've been wishing for it. But I thought I'd lost my mind. There was no way it was normal to have a crush on your best friend _and_ his girlfriend. And I hated myself for it. I hated myself because I wanted both of you so damn much that it hurt to even be in the same room with you. That's why I was always running away, it just hurt too damn much."

"But Chad, are you listening to me? You can have it. You can have both of us. All you have to do is say the word and we're yours." Troy smiled at his best friend.

"Troy, are you serious? How can you both want me? You have each other. Sharpay has always wanted you and now she has you. You are everything she ever wanted."

"True. I'll give you that much. Sharpay has always wanted me. But guess what? Over the summer she got know you. Guess what else? She liked what she saw. She does have good tasted after all. I mean, out of all the guys in the world, she wants us. I'd say we were two of the luckiest men alive."

"But..." Chad started. Troy interrupted.

"No more 'buts', Chad. I'm making this as simple as its gonna get. Now, do you have feelings for Sharpay?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, do you want a relationship? With both of us?"

"God help me, but yes. I do." Chad answered truthfully.

"Now, ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me the same things I asked you."

"Uh, ok. I already know you have feelings for Sharpay, so um, do you have feelings for me?" Chad asked Troy. Troy smiled as he answered.

"Yes." Chad gulped and asked the next question.

"O..ok. Do you want to be in a relationship with Sharpay and me?"

"More than anything." Troy answered once again smiling at Chad. "Now that we have that out of the way, there is one more question I want to ask you."

"Ok, I guess. Ask away." Chad said, still not believing he was getting everything he'd ever wanted.

"I know this is like something you'd see in one of your cheesy fanfictions, but Chad, will you be my boyfriend?"

For the first time all night, Chad laughed out loud. He smiled at his best friend**-slash-**lover**-slash-**boyfriend.

"You're right about that. That was totally cheesy but I wouldn't have it any other way. So, yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Troy didn't hesitate to make things official. He grabbed Chad by his shirt and pulled him flush against his chest. One more smirk and he pressed his lips to Chad's in their first offical kiss as a couple. Grinning into their kiss, Chad pulled Troy even closer. Troy's hands moved from Chad's shirt up to his shoulders. He locked his arms around Chad's neck, making sure he couldn't get away this time.

As Troy and Chad fell back onto the bed, in the middle of their heated make-out session, Sharpay quietly closed her bathroom door. Leaning against it, she smiled. From the looks of it, her boys were going to be just fine. She'd let them have each other for now. She knew she'd get her chance, but right now, it was their time.

Walking over to her shower, she reached in and turned it on. Stepping inside, she took one of the warmest showers she could ever remember taking.

**A/N: So, am I forgiven for leaving you with Chapter 8's ending? Just so you know, this is ****NOT**** the end. I am sooo not done with these three yet! If you liked it reviews are the only way of letting me know. **

**Also, the Ryan/Taylor mention here, that's all it'll be. I won't be going into great detail with them. Just know that they will be a background couple in this fic. Anway, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Ten**

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Also, I'm soo sorry this chapter is late. I was gone all day last Sunday and then when I got online to post it Monday morning, my Internet was out! It still is, even as I type this. So, as soon as I have my Internet back, I'll post this. Hopefully, it will be soon. :)**_

_**UPDATE: I have my Internet back!..yay me! But then 'real life' just jumped out and has been in my way for over a week now. A surgery in the family, a death in the family...things have just been crazy. Anyway, I sooo promise you won't have to wait as long for me to update again. Hope you enjoy this chap!**_

_Previously:..._

_Troy didn't hesitate to make things official. He grabbed Chad by his shirt and pulled him flush against his chest. One more smirk and he pressed his lips to Chad's in their first official kiss as a couple. Grinning into their kiss, Chad pulled Troy even closer. Troy's hands moved from Chad's shirt up to his shoulders. He locked his arms around Chad's neck, making sure he couldn't get away this time._

_As Troy and Chad fell back onto the bed, in the middle of their heated make-out session, Sharpay quietly closed her bathroom door. Leaning against it, she smiled. From the looks of it, her boys were going to be just fine. She'd let them have each other for now. She knew she'd get her chance, but right now, it was their time._

_Walking over to her shower, she reached in and turned it on. Stepping inside, she took one of the warmest showers she could ever remember taking._

After showering, Sharpay dressed in a pair of her silk pj's and made her way back to her bedroom. When she stepped inside, she saw that Troy and Chad had fallen asleep, both fully clothed and wrapped around each other. Smiling, she walked over to the bed and gently nudged Troy's shoulder. Opening one eye, Troy smiled when he saw Sharpay. Scooting over he pulled Sharpay down between him and Chad. Sharpay smiled one more time when Chad sighed in his sleep and placed his arm around Sharpay's waist. Sighing herself, Sharpay drifted off to sleep between her two favorite boys.

The rest of the weekend was spent just hanging out. It had been so long since they had all just hung out and talked, it felt good to be able to talk again, without Chad trying to run away. While things had been slightly awkward when they woke, they soon fell right into place with each other.

Chad felt like he was in heaven. He had everything he could ask for. He had his best friends back and now, well, now he was in a relationship with said best friends. All the while he had been running away from them, scared of his feelings and how they might react if they ever find out. Now, he was in a physical relationship with both of them. He honestly didn't think his life could get any better.

Troy and Sharpay were thinking along the same lines. While they loved one another, it was obvious there had been something missing. Chad was a part of them and now that they had him, there was no way they were letting him go.

After a long day of playing ball by the pool for Troy and Chad and some more tanning by the pool for Sharpay, the evening found all three sitting downstairs, lying on "Ryan's" couch watching tv. Even while they had all been hanging out and having a good time together, Chad couldn't help but worry about how things were going to change. After waiting and wondering all day, Chad finally brought up the subject he was so worried about.

"Um, guys. I've been thinking about this. Us. And I'm not sure if I understand everything." He spoke softly almost praying no one would hear him. It was apparent they did when they both turned to look at him.

"What's there not to understand, Chad? I thought you and Troy got all of this talked out last night?" Sharpay spoke. As odd as it was to see, Troy was sitting against the arm of the couch with Chad pulled against his side. He had his arm resting on Chad's shoulders while Sharpay was lying between Chad's legs with his arms wrapped around her. To some it looked like the most uncomfortable position but to them, they couldn't been better situated.

"Yeah, Sharpay, we got all of _that_ talked out but that isn't what I mean. Listen, I hate to be the one to bring this up, but since neither of you seem like you're gonna, I may as well. Everyone at school knows you are a couple. I'm just your best friend. One who hasn't been around much lately at that. How exactly is this going to work? Cause I gotta admit, I'm confused on that part."

Sharpay looked behind Chad to where Troy was sitting and made eye contact with him before she turned her gaze back to Chad.

"Honestly, Chad, I never even thought about how things would go at school. I mean, you're right, they only see me and Troy as a couple. It might be too major to spring on them all at once. I just...I don't know. Its not just you who is new too this, we are too."

"Ok, I get that this is all new for us but that still doesn't help explain what we're gonna do about it." Chad spoke once more, slightly irritated that he wasn't getting any answers. As much as he cared about them, he was terrified about people actually knowing they were all together. He knew he would be ridiculed the most. But he did care about them and he did want things to work, he just wasn't sure how.

While Sharpay and Chad continued their conversation, Troy was lost in his own thoughts. It was like he had completely forgotten about the fact that he would have to eventually tell his parents about Chad. His father had been less than thrilled when Troy had told them he and Sharpay together and Troy was sure he wouldn't be any more accepting of them now that Chad was a part of them. His mother on the other hand was another thing. To Troy she was the most open minded person he knew. She always had been. Maybe he would start with her before telling his dad. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his name be called out.

"...Troy! Hello, earth to Troy!" Sharpay had been trying to get his attention for the last minutes now. He could tell by the tone her voice held.

"Huh? Sorry Pay, I was just thinking."

"Well, obviously. Now, did you hear a word of what Chad and I just said?" She asked, already knowing his answer.

"Uh, no." Chad couldn't help but laugh when he saw the small blush appear on his cheeks.

"Men." Was all Sharpay said before turning away. Troy was almost positive she had rolled her eyes at him, but she had turned around too fast for him to be too sure.

"What were you thinking about?" Chad asked Troy, leaning back into him some more. Troy smiled and pulled him closer.

"Honestly. My parents."

"Oh." Was all Chad could say. His parents never even crossed his mind in all of this. But hearing Troy bring his parents up made Chad's stomach do a flip.

"I hadn't even thought about them before now. I have no clue how I'm going to tell this to them." Troy spoke honestly.

"Don't feel left out. They never even crossed my mind until now. I mean, shit. How am I supposed to tell them that not only is their only son bisexual but he's in a relationship with a man and a woman? How would a conversation like that go?" Chad asked to no one in particular.

Before anyone could speak again they heard the front door slam closed. Automatically they jumped apart. A few seconds later Ryan walked into the living room, Taylor following right behind him. When he saw his sister and her boyfriends all sitting on the couch looking slightly flushed, he mentally slapped himself. Looking in their direction, he mouthed '_**sorry**_' before Taylor could see.

"Uh, hey guys." Ryan spoke.

Three 'heys' could be heard throughout the room. Chad then turned his attention towards Taylor, who was standing behind Ryan.

"Hey, Taylor." She stepped out from behind him, still not quite making eye contact with anyone.

"Hey guys." She spoke softly, something that she wasn't known for doing.

"Um, Tay, is something wrong?" Chad asked her. This time she looked up and Chad could swear that there was a slightly touch of fear there. He immediately jumped from his spot on the couch and rushed to her side.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" He asked again. Beside of them Ryan was trying his best not to laugh. When Chad saw this he became confused. Before he could speak again, Ryan spoke.

"Chad, uh, she was afraid you'd be mad at her." This completely floored him.

"What? Why in the world would I be mad at her?" Then turning to Taylor, he asked her the same thing. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause I didn't tell you about Ryan and me." She said and Chad couldn't stop the smile that was now on his face. He laughed and pulled Taylor into him for a hug.

"God, Taylor! You had be scared there for a minute."

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Hell no! I'm happy for you guys." He smiled again before letting her go and stepping back. Looking behind Chad she saw an odd look on Troy's face. She leaned into Chad once more and whispered to him.

"Um, Chad, why does Troy look like I just took his favorite stuffed animal from him?" She asked and Chad froze. Sure enough, when Chad turned to look, Troy did look as though Taylor had taken his favorite toy away.

"Damnit, Troy." Chad whispered to himself. Looking back at Taylor he saw how confused she looked. Beside her, Ryan had stiffened as well when he saw how Troy had reacted to their hug. Looking to Ryan, Chad shrugged his shoulders. Taking a deep breath and preparing for what he was about to do, Chad spoke to Taylor.

"Um, Tay, I think I know why Troy's acting like that." He spoke clearly and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Ok, then. Why?" She asked. Taylor had alway been told her curiosity would get the better of her one day. Little did she know that that day would indeed be today. Looking back at Chad, she saw him take a step closer to where Troy and Sharpay were sitting. When she looked at Sharpay she was surprised to see a huge smirk on her face. Beside her, Ryan had stepped closer and taken her hand in his. When she felt him squeeze it, she smiled.

Stopping directly in front of Troy, Chad took another deep breath before speaking again.

"You do know that if you make that face every time someone touches me or looks at me, then everyone will know, don't you?" Chad asked Troy.

"Um...yeah?" Troy answered in an almost question like way. Chad could only smile. Reaching down he pulled Troy to his feet.

"We may as well tell her now, you know?"

"Yeah. May as well." Troy spoke. Turning to Taylor, Chad grinned.

"This is why Troy looked like you'd taken his favorite toy away." And with that Taylor proceeded to watch as her ex-boyfriend kissed his best friend.

She gasped and jerked her head in Sharpay's direction. That damn smirk still on her face. She looked back at Chad and Troy and saw that they were still in the midst of a very heated kiss. As if that wasn't enough of a shock, she watched as Sharpay got up from where she sat and tapped Chad on the shoulder. Finally breaking their kiss, Chad turned to face Sharpay.

"What about me?" She asked, a small pout on her face. Without hesitating, Chad pulled Sharpay in for a kiss just as intense as the one he'd just shared with Troy. After a few more seconds, Chad and Sharpay broke apart. Both with huge smiles on their faces. Together, all three turned to look at Taylor. Taylor in turn looked up at Ryan.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just found out last night. Or this morning, however you want to look at it."

"And you're fine with this?" She asked and everyone held their breath.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? As long as they're happy together, who am I to try and stop them from being together?"

"Oh." Came her reply. For what seemed like an eternity, no one spoke. Everyone was holding their breath, wondering what her reaction was going to be. Eventually, she spoke.

"So, you guys are like all three together?" She asked.

"Yeah. We are." Chad answered.

"In a relationship?" Came another question.

"Yes." This time Troy answered.

"Oh." Was once more the only thing she said.

Again they lapsed into silence. Taylor could only stare at them. After a while, Sharpay spoke up.

"Ok, McKessie, either say something or leave. Cause we don't exactly like being stared at." And the Ice Queen was back. Chad and Troy could only snicker. Chad was standing in between Troy and Sharpay. Once again, Troy had his arm around Chad's shoulders. Chad's arm was snaked around Troy's waist while the other held onto Sharpay's hand, tightly.

"Oh. OH, No! You think I'm judging you? Lord no! I'm just taking it all in." She smiled as she spoke. As if they were one, all four other let our the breath they had been holding.

"So...so, you're what? Ok with this? With us?" Chad asked, almost not believe what he was hearing.

"Of course I'm ok with it. Granted this isn't something you see everyday but I'm ok with it. You guys are my friends. I can already see how happy you are together. It may take a while to get used to seeing the three of you together like this, but I'm happy for you. All of you. Plus, you and Troy look hot together. Wonder why I hadn't noticed before?" Everyone laughed.

The rest of their night went much like that. All five friends sat around talking and catching up. It felt good to be able to be with his friends again. Chad was happy for the first time in a while. He just hoped it stayed that way.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

For the next two weeks things were going great between Chad, Troy and Sharpay. Things were great for them, as long as they weren't at school, or in public, or near anyone who might see them and run and tell everyone else. Chad was starting to become irritated. Troy and Sharpay were still together in public while he had been pushed to the back burner. While it hurt a lot, it made him more angry than anything.

At school if was almost as if Troy was afraid to be seen with him. Which really didn't make much sense. All he'd been doing before they got together was try and get Chad alone at school. Sharpay was another story. If she wasn't with Troy, she was with Chad. She spent just as much time with Chad as she did with Troy. No one seemed to notice or if they did, no one said anything. He just couldn't understand why Troy wouldn't hardly talk to him at school now.

Being at Sharpay's house was another thing. When they were there Troy was all over Chad. Constantly touching him or kissing him. Not that Chad minded, but he just couldn't understand why he would act so weird any other time. One thing Chad never did was bring it up. If Troy didn't want to talk about it, then Chad was not going to go there.

He did, however, talk to Sharpay about it. She didn't know either. Troy hadn't said anything to her and she was with Chad on not brining it up to him.

Since the night they'd all be together, they had yet to go there again. They were still getting comfortable with one another. Small kisses here and there, hand holding, and even naps(fully clothed naps)were as far as things had gone. But they all seemed happy and content with it.

Chad had yet to tell his parents about his relationship. He knew when he did, he'd better have a place to stay. There was no way his parents would let him live in their house once they knew the truth. It was something Chad had known for a long time. He's had enough time to think about things and oddly enough, he was fine with moving out. He had already spoken to Sharpay and Ryan about moving in and they both agreed it only made sense for Chad to live there with them. He hadn't told Troy yet. Only because he wasn't always around. While Chad had decided to quite the basketball team, Troy was still there, everyday, practicing like a mad man.

On the day Chad was moving his things from his house to Sharpay's, he opted to ask Ryan for help instead of Troy, who was still at practice.

It had taken almost three hours to pack his things, load them into Ryan's car and unpack them at the mansion. Chad called it a mansion because that's exactly what it was.

Later that evening when Troy got home from practice he was exhausted and sore. He was hurt and angry. Not even looking to see if anyone was home, he made a mad dash up the stairs to the bathroom and into the shower. Half an hour later, he walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and an almost sad smile on his face. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeved shirt.

Back downstairs he found Chad and Sharpay lying together on the couch watching a movie. It looked like a sappy love story from what Troy could tell. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They snapped their head around and smiled when they saw Troy.

"Hey babe." Sharpay spoke first. She smiled at him and held her hand out to him. He walked over to where they were and sat at Sharpay's feet.

"Hey man, we didn't even hear you come in." Chad spoke, sensing that something was off.

"Yeah, I just wanted a shower real quick. I skipped out on one at school and stunk something awful by the time I got here. Thought I'd spare you guys from smelling me." He tried to joke about it. They weren't falling for it.

"Everything ok, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

Without answering, Troy leaned down and placed his head in Sharpay's lap. His hair still wet, she began running her fingers through it. A few seconds later they heard soft sobs coming from Troy. Alarm written all over their face, they again, asked what was wrong. A few seconds later he answered.

"I think my dad knows about us. Actually, I'm pretty damn sure he knows about us."

Chad and Sharpay both gasped. Chad's hold on Sharpay tightened. He spoke first.

"How...how do you know?"

"Cause after practice today he cornered me and asked why I was never home anymore. I told him that I was staying with Sharpay and that he already knew that. He thought I was getting an attitude with him so he slapped me across the face. I didn't know what to do, so I made a move to leave. He grabbed my arm to stop me. When I tried to pull away, he tightened his grip." At this point Troy raised his shirt sleeve and showed them the purple hand shaped bruise that was already forming on his arm.

"Holy shit." Chad whispered. Before Sharpay could say anything, Troy continued.

"He told me he'd seen me a couple days ago downtown with Chad." Chad gasped. He knew what was coming.

"You remember, Chad, don't you? We were at the damn grocery store trying to find that stupid spice Ryan just had to have in order to cook his perfect meal. Remember, we thought no one else was close enough to see. All I did was take your hand in mine and kiss it. You smiled at me and I smiled back. That's it. I knew right then I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. And he saw it. At first he thought I'd been cheating on you, Sharpay. I told him I wasn't. He stopped for a minute. It was like a friggin' light bulb went off in his head. This look of pure disgust crossed his face. He shoved me to the floor and started yelling at me."

At this point Sharpay was in tears. She couldn't believe Coach Bolton would treat his own son this way. She knew there was a chance he wouldn't be happy about it, but to hit Troy. It was highly uncalled for.

Troy continued on.

"I tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't listen to me. After calling me a fag and freak of nature, he told me he never wanted to see me again. I'm off the team as well. Said fags weren't aloud on his team."

Nothing else was said. That seemed to be all Troy wanted to say and neither Chad nor Sharpay was going to pester him about anymore of it.

They sat there for the rest of the night. All three of them, just holding each other. Tears were shed but no words were spoke. It seemed to be enough for all of them. Right now all they needed was each other. They would worry about everything else tomorrow.

**A/N: So...was it ok? I hope so. I told you before there would be more Drama ahead and here starts it. It won't get to the point where its depressing to read, that much I can promise. **

**Also, for those who did know or haven't already, I have posted another Poll on my profile page. Please take a look and leave your vote. I'll be going by your votes on what it is I write next.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter sometime Friday morning or afternoon. I'm going to see Brad Paisley in concert Friday night(YAY ME!)and I thought I'd put it up Friday instead of making you wait an extra day. Hope that's ok..wink, wink! Until then. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Untouched Waters **

**Chapter Eleven**

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_Previously:..._

_At this point Sharpay was in tears. She couldn't believe Coach Bolton would treat his own son this way he never wanted to see me again. I'm off the team as well. Said fags weren't aloud on his team."_

_Nothing else. She knew there was a chance he wouldn't be happy about it, but to hit Troy. It was highly uncalled for. _

_Troy continued on._

"_I tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't listen to me. After calling me a fag and freak of nature, he told me was said. That seemed to be all Troy wanted to say and neither Chad nor Sharpay was going to pester him about anymore of it._

_They sat there for the rest of the night. All three of them, just holding each other. Tears were shed but no words were spoke. It seemed to be enough for all of them. Right now all they needed was each other. They would worry about everything else tomorrow._

After a sleepless night for all three of them, it came as a relief for all that it was finally the weekend. Sharpay was the first to wake and slipped quietly into her bathroom. Tears threatened to fall again as she stepped into her shower.

Back in her room, Chad woke to the sound of the shower being turned on. Looking down he saw that it had to be Sharpay because Troy was still clutching tightly to Chad's midsection. Chad saw the red circles around Troy's eyes and knew he'd cried most of the night. They all had but Troy more than any. After all, he had reason too.

It was just so hard to believe that Coach Bolton had reacted like he did. Sure, Chad knew he wasn't going to be happy about it, but to hit his son. It was just taking things way too far. Smiling down at Troy, Chad placed a small kiss on the top of his head and moved to get out of the bed. Troy reluctantly released Chad and rolled over and buried his head down into his pillow.

Chad made his way across Sharpay's room and into her bathroom. He knocked carefully even as he was opening the door.

"Uh, hey Sharpay." He spoke. Poking her head out from behind the shower curtain, Chad could see that she had been crying. She tried to smile at him, but failed at it.

"Oh, Shar, babe, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Not now, hun. How about you join me and help me forget things." Chad wasn't used to Sharpay being to blunt but he knew she must need it for her to actually ask.

Stripping out of his pants and shirt, he pulled the shower curtain back and climbed inside. He shivered when he felt the hot spray hit his body. That was one thing he and Sharpay agreed on. They both liked their showers as hot as they could stand it.

Stepping up to her and pulled her body flush against his. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, Chad felt her sobs start again. He held her close and tried to calm her tears.

"Oh, Pay, I'm so sorry. This is about Troy, isn't it?" Chad asked, already knowing her answer.

"I just don't understand how his father could be so mean to him, Chad. This is all my fault." She said.

"Shar, how is this your fault? I'm the one who came in and disturbed your wonderful _straight_ and _normal_ relationship. I'm the one you should blame. Not yourself and not Troy."

"Chad, no. I don't blame you and I'm positive Troy doesn't either. Can't you see how happy you make him? I can. You've made both of us so happy these past few weeks."

"But look at how things are going now. Troy's dad is hitting him! I've known Coach Bolton almost as long as Troy has and I've never known his to be so violent, not with anyone."

Their ongoing conversation continued for the next few minutes. Just standing under the spray of the hot water, holding onto one another and talking. Before they knew it, Sharpay was crying once more.

"Please, Shar, don't cry. I want to help you but I don't know how. Tell me what to do." Chad spoke softly.

Looking up into Chad's eyes, Sharpay smiled through her tears. It was a sad smile, Chad could tell, but it was still a smile.

"I want you, Chad. Its been too long. I want you in me, now." She said, slightly shocking Chad.

"But...but what about Troy?" He asked.

"Right now, I need you. Troy's sleeping and he needs that. Please, Chad, please." Chad had never heard Sharpay beg before and he was sure this was as close to it as it would get.

"Protection. We need..." Chad was cut off when Sharpay reached around him and pulled a condom out from behind a shampoo bottle. She smirked.

"I'm always prepared." Chad could only laugh. Sharpay, however, cut his laugh off when she reached up and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Chad moaned into their kiss.

Chad's body reacted to the kiss almost as quick as he did. Even though he and Sharpay had kissed many times, they hadn't been together since their first night. And that was over two weeks ago.

Chad ran his hands down Sharpay's back until his hands reached her butt. He squeezed and that brought a small yelp from Sharpay. Chad chuckled.

"Chad, please, stop teasing me. I want you now!" While she hadn't yelled it, Chad knew she was serious nonetheless. The smile on his face dropped as he turned her around and pressed her against the shower wall. This time when he yelped, it was from the pleasure she was now receiving. Chad had slipped a finger inside of her. She moaned and arched into him, pressing their bodies closer.

While his finger worked inside of her, his mouth was content on her neck. There was no doubt she was going to have a hickey by the time he was done. He smirked at the very thought of it. Pulling out of her, he replaced his one finger with two. She moaned even more.

"Oh, God, Chad...so good." Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Chad worked his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster. He pulled his two fingers out and replaced them with three. After a few minutes of stretching her with three fingers he pulled out completely. She groaned at the loose.

Ripping the condom open, Chad rolled in onto his painfully hard erection. Smiling at Sharpay, he picked her up and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around him just as he slid all the way into her. Her nails digging into his back, he held back and tried not to scream.

"Oh, Shar..so tight..so good." Chad's words no longer formed complete sentences. For that matter, neither did hers.

Pulling out, he slowly thrust back in. Chad cut off her yell with his mouth. Their kiss was anything but soft and sweet. It was hard and demanding.

"Harder, Chad..please!" She practically screamed into his chest. Chad was all too happy to comply. Pulling out almost completely, he thrust back in so hard that if they hadn't been leaning against the shower wall, they surely would have fallen down. After settling on a fast pace, it wasn't long before Chad was cumming hard into Sharpay's tight walls. One more thrust and Sharpay was cumming as well.

Gasping for breath, Chad leaned into the Sharpay. He placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling out. Taking the now used condom off, he tossed in out into the trash bin next to the sink. Never looking up he missed Troy, who was standing against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Have fun?" He asked, freezing Chad in his tracks.

"Shit. Troy, hey man. Uh, how long ya been there?" Chad asked, scared to death.

"Long enough. So, you have a good time with my girlfriend?" He asked, still completely calm.

At this point Sharpay stuck her head out of the shower, glaring at Troy.

"Don't you dare make him feel bad, Troy Bolton." Sharpay scolded. Troy smiled.

"Sorry, Pay. I was just jokin'." He said.

"Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one you scared to death." She point to Chad.

"Sorry, Chad. I was just joshin' ya."

"So...you aren't mad?"

"Uh, no. Why would I be?"

"Cause I just had sex with your girlfriend?"

"Dude, in case you forgot, she's your girlfriend too."

"So, you still want this? Us? Even after yesterday?" Chad asked, needing to know. Inside the shower Sharpay turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"How about we have this conversation somewhere other than the bathroom? Preferably somewhere dry and fully clothed."

Chad blushed and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he made to move out of the bathroom. Troy's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Chad, I'm not mad about you and Sharpay. And I'm not leaving this relationship. I want you. I don't care what my dad thinks." Troy smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. Sharpay rolled her eyes at them. Thankfully she was standing behind them and they missed it.

"Boys." She sighed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Half an hour later found Troy, Sharpay and Chad downstairs in the living room. While Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the couch, Chad had opted to sit in one of the chairs. He suddenly felt very out of place.

"Damnit, Chad. I said I wasn't mad at you. What's your deal?" Troy asked. Sharpay smacked him upside his head.

"Shit, Sharpay, what was that for?"

"There's no need to get rude with him, Troy. You're the one who made him nervous. He's blaming himself for the way your father is acting and you being a jerk to him isn't helping very much." She was blunt and got straight to the point.

"Blaming himself, what?" Turning to Chad, he spoke again. "Why are you blaming yourself? You didn't do anything."

"Maybe not intentionally, but I did, Troy. If it wasn't for me, you and Sharpay would be together and while your dad might still not have been happy with it, he wouldn't have gotten physical like he did."

"But, Chad, I don't care what he or anyone else says. I want you in this relationship and I know Sharpay does too. So please, stop blaming yourself. If its anyone's fault, its his for not being more open minded. Its his problem and he is gonna have to deal with it on his own terms. Now, stand up and walk yourself over here. It doesn't feel right not having you around." Troy said truthfully.

"Are you sure? Cause I can just walk away and act like nothing ever happened. If that's what you want."

Jumping up from his set, Troy advanced on Chad. Grabbing him by his shirt, he pulled him up.

"Hell no that's not what I want! How can you even say something like that? Fuck, what is it going to take to make you see that I want you here? That we want you here with us?" Troy nearly screamed. Chad was frozen in his spot. He wasn't used to seeing this side of his best friend.

"I..I don't..Troy.." Chad couldn't make any sense of what he was trying to say. It was all coming out as babble.

Behind them, Sharpay had moved from her place on the couch and was now standing behind Troy. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she drew his attention to her. She spoke softly to Troy.

"Tell him the truth, Troy. I know it and you know it but he needs to hear it too." Stepping back, she waited to see if Troy caught on to what her words meant.

"What? Sharpay, what are you talking about?" He asked, still holding onto Chad's shirt, although not as tight now.

"Let him go, Troy. This isn't you. You aren't your father. I know you're hurting right now, but Chad hasn't done anything to you. All he's ever done is love you. Now tell him how you feel."

Facing Chad once more, Troy let go of his shirt all together. Taking a step back, his breath hitched in his throat. Tear welled up in his eyes. He knew exactly what Sharpay meant now.

"Oh, God, Chad. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm just so confused right now. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Stepping forward, Chad pulled Troy in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and held him tight. He knew Troy was hurting. He was too. Sharpay as well, but this wasn't about them. It was about Troy and something needed to be done.

"Shh, Troy. Its ok. You didn't hurt me." He began rubbing small circles on Troy's back. After a while it seemed to work. Troy's tears stopped and his breathing evened out. Stepping back, Chad smiled at his best friend turned lover. He waited for Troy to speak.

"Chad, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't, Troy. So stop apologizing. I'm fine." Chad smiled as if trying to get his point across. Finally, Troy smiled back.

Not noticing that Sharpay had left the room, Chad pulled Troy over to the couch and sat them both down.

"If you need or want to talk. I'll listen. I may not know exactly what your going through, but I do know that you aren't alone. I'm here and so it Shar."

"I know and she was right. There is something I need to say to you. I wasn't sure if I was ready to say it yet but I know I am now. I want to say it and I know you want to hear it."

Slightly confused, Chad waiting for Troy to start talking again.

"You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You've always been there for me and with me. It just took me a little longer to figure out just how much I did care about you. It started out as friendship. We were friends for so many years and then one day, it was like you were this whole other person. I was finally seeing you how you deserved to be seen. It may have taken Sharpay calling me on it, but its true. Chad, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I'm in love with you. I think I have been my whole life.

God, I sound like some love sick girl but its true. Being with you means the world to me. And I don't care what my father says. I love you and Sharpay and I am in this relationship for the long haul."

Chad could only sit and stare at Troy spoke. Sharpay had been right...again. He had wanted to hear it. Hell, he needed to hear it and now that Troy was here, saying it, Chad knew he'd made the right decision. He was in love with his best friend and he wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling, he pulled Troy down into one of their more intense kisses. Only breaking apart when Sharpay cleared her throat behind them.

Glancing up at her, they both smiled.

"You boys. Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me around to help fix all your messes." She sighed as she sat down on Chad's lap. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on Troy's lips.

That is exactly how Mr. And Mrs. Evans found them a few minutes later.

You would think finding ones own daughter in the middle of not one, but two boys would have unnerved the Evans', but Mr and Mrs Evans' were unlike most people.

Clearing his throat, Mr Evans found it highly comical when all three people jumped apart so fast, it was like someone had set a fire under them.

"Hello, children." He spoke, sitting his bags on the floor. It was unusual for he and his wife to be home but they missed their children and had decided to cut their trip short and come home a few weeks early. Looking to his wife, he could see the smirk threatening to form on her lips.

"Now, I know we've been gone for a while but I'm almost sure the last time I checked my only daughter didn't have any boy in her life and now it looks as though she has two. Did we miss something, dear?" He asked his wife.

"It seems we did, darling. Pumpkin, is there something you want to share with us?" Mrs. Evans asked Sharpay.

Looking at their daughter and two boys on the couch, Mr and Mrs Evans' were highly intrigued. It seemed their children were into much more than either would have expected. Not that they were in any position to judge someone for it. After all, they'd lived through the 70's.

"Mommy, Daddy, your home early!" Sharpay nearly shouted as she jumped from Chad's lap. Troy and Chad sat frozen, afraid for their lives at the very moment.

"Yes, dear, as you can see, we are indeed home early. Now, I believe your mother asked you a question. Is there something you'd like to share with us? Maybe explain why you were sitting in one boys lap and kissing the other. Seems a bit odd, doesn't it?" He asked his daughter.

Looking behind her, she saw how scared both of her boys looked. In that moment, she made her mind up. She would tell her parents the truth, no matter what might happen.

"Daddy, you remember Troy Bolton, don't you?" She asked her father, smiling.

"Yes, baby girl, I do. He's the captain of your school's team, isn't he?"

Letting it slide, Sharpay reached around for Troy's hand. She pulled him up and beside of her. She held his hand tightly.

"Daddy, he's my boyfriend. We've been together for six, almost seven months now. I also asked him to move in with me a couple of months ago. Troy lives here now too." She spoke to clearly, Troy had no clue how she was doing it.

Looking at the boy who was standing beside of his daughter, Mr Evans' smiled and reached his hand out.

"Hello, Troy." Jaw now on the floor, Troy reached out and took his hand, not believing he was being so calm, all things considered. Turning, Troy looked to Sharpay's mother, who was smiling just like Sharpay was. It was slightly odd.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans." Troy took a step toward her and extended his hand to her. She grasp it and smiled still as she did. Troy couldn't help but smile as well. For a moment anyway, all things seemed fine. Then Sharpay spoke again and Troy froze.

"Chad, come here." She held her hand out to Chad, who was still sitting on the couch, afraid to move. Shaking his head no, Chad didn't move. Rolling her eyes, Sharpay looked to Troy and spoke.

"Troy, would you please get your boyfriend and make him stand up." When Chad heard the words leave her mouth, he jerked his head up. Troy did the same. Both shocked to the core.

"Sharpay, what?" Troy started.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I meant 'our', could you please get our boyfriend and make him stand up."

Turning back around to face her parents, who were now standing side by side, she spoke again.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Chad Danforth, mine and Troy's boyfriend." Deciding if she wanted anything done, she'd have to do it herself. Turning around, she grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him to his feet. Still in shock, he let himself be led to where Sharpay's parents were standing.

"Now, mommy, daddy, before you freak out on us, please hear me out." Not waiting for their reply, Sharpay started speaking again.

"I am in a relationship with both Troy and Chad. I've been with Troy for nearly seven months. Chad has been with us for a month now. I know this isn't exactly something you see everyday, but your daughter is in a triad, a three-way relationship and I'm happy. Actually, I'm more than happy, I'm in love. With both of them. Chad is bisexual and has been out to all of us for a year now. Troy, however, is only out to a few people. He's bisexual as well. They love me and the love each other. We are happy together. Please don't make me choose between them and you. Because you might not like the outcome. I'm not asking you to be happy with all of this, just to accept us. That's all." She spoke, never breaking eye contact with her parents.

For what seemed like an eternity no one spoke. Sharpay stood between Chad and Troy, each holding her hand. Looking from Chad to Troy, she smiled. She was happy and she wasn't going to let anyone take that from her. Hopefully she wouldn't have to make that decision.

Finally, her mother turned towards her and spoke.

"Pumpkin, you say you love these boys? And they love you as well?" She asked.

"Yes, momma, they do."

"Actually, dear, I'd like to hear it from them. If that's ok?" Her mother asked.

Not answering, Sharpay waited for one of her boys to speak. Oddly enough, it was Chad who spoke first.

"Like your daughter said, Mrs. Evans, its true, I do love her. But I also love Troy. I'm in love with them. It wasn't something I expected to happen. It wasn't something I was even looking for. I know this isn't what you'd consider normal by most standards but its what we are. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with Sharpay and Troy. So, yes, to answer your question, I love your daughter very much."

Turning to Mr. Evans', Chad stepped forward and held his hand out.

"Hello, Mr. Evans', Chad Danforth. Former East High basketball player, 'C' student and very much in love with your daughter." Unbelievably, Mr. Evans took Chad's hand. Smiling, he clapped the him on his shoulder.

"Chad, welcome to the family. Just know this...you hurt my daughter and there will be hell to pay."

Sharpay was stunned. She rushed forward and jumped into her father's arms.

"You're really ok with this, daddy?" She asked.

"Like you said, its not something you see everyday, but if you're happy and they treat you like a princess, the who am I to try and come between you all."

"Oh, thank you daddy! I love you so much!" Moving to her mother, she hugged her as well, thanking her too.

Troy just stood back, not believing what he was seeing. Sharpay's parents were actually ok with all of this. Why couldn't his dad be ok with it too?

"Troy dear, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Snapping back to reality, he looked to her. Seeing the smile on her face made him smile as well.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. I'm just shocked to see you and your husband react so well to all of this. Let's just say my father didn't take the news to well." Without thinking, he raised his shirt sleeve, showing the now deep purple hand-shaped bruise on his upper arm.

Mrs. Evans' gasped.

"Oh, dear! Your father did that to you?"

"Yeah. Great guy, ain't he?" Troy asked sarcastically.

Mr. Evans' choose this moment to speak.

"That settles it then. You are more than welcome to live here, son. Any father who could do that to their son, isn't fit to call himself a 'Father'. I wasn't too keen on the idea of you both living here, but after seeing that, well, there's no way I would make you leave now. Like I told Chad here, welcome to the family, Troy. Hurt my daughter..."

"...and there'll be hell to pay. Believe me, sir, I know. And I'd never hurt her. I love her too much." Troy smiled.

After everything that had happened yesterday with his own dad, he had been welcomed into his new family with open arms.

Maybe things would turn out ok after all. Troy could only pray things went as good with his mother and Chad's parents as it did with Sharpay's.

They'd find out soon enough.

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope everyone liked it. Reviews are the only way of letting me know how I'm doing.**

**I really wanted to write the Evans' being ok with everything. I know it may seem a little odd that they would be so accepting, but come on, I can't have all their parents turn on them. We still haven't heard from Troy's mom or Chad's parents. They could go either way..;)**

**I'll have the next chapter up sometime Monday. Until then. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Twelve **

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who just like to read..:) Hope you enjoy this 'drama' filled chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry this is late. I honestly thought I'd posted it Monday morning. It took me checking my stats tonight to realize that I hadn't. Sorry guys!**_

_Previously:..._

_Mr. Evans' choose this moment to speak._

"_That settles it then. You are more than welcome to live here, son. Any father who could do that to their son, isn't fit to call himself a 'Father'. I wasn't too keen on the idea of you both living here, but after seeing that, well, there's no way I would make you leave now. Like I told Chad here, welcome to the family, Troy. Hurt my daughter..."_

"_...and there'll be hell to pay. Believe me, sir, I know. And I'd never hurt her. I love her too much." Troy smiled. _

_After everything that had happened yesterday with his own dad, he had been welcomed into his new family with open arms. _

_Maybe things would turn out ok after all. Troy could only pray things went as good with his mother and Chad's parents as it did with Sharpay's. _

_They'd find out soon enough._

After everything that had happened with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Chad had decided he would finally tell his parents the truth. He knew he had put it off long enough.

To say Chad was nervous standing outside of his parents house would have been an understatement. He was, in all honestly, terrified. He had called his mother earlier in the day and asked if tonight would be ok for him to stop by and talk. He told her he had something important to talk to them about. She said it was fine and they made plans for him to be there around six.

Chad had told Troy what he was going to do. He wanted to leave Sharpay out of it for the time being. He didn't want her worrying about him. While Troy wasn't happy that Chad had decided to go alone, he accepted it. He knew this was something he needed to do on his own.

Even though Chad was going alone, he had asked Troy to drive him. He was too nervous to drive himself. Troy agreed and the left the mansion at ten til six. Pulling into the driveway of Chad's parents house, Troy turned to face Chad.

"Listen, I know you want to do this on your own, but if things get out of control call me immediately and I'll be here."

"Troy, this is my parents we're talking about. How bad can it get?"

"I'm just saying. You need me and I'll be here. If not, then I'll be back at nine to get you."

"Thanks, Troy. For everything." Chad smiled at Troy. Making sure neither of his parents were anywhere to be seen, Chad leaned over and pulled Troy into a kiss. While it was soft and gentle, there was still so much passion there. Chad smiled into their kiss.

Breaking apart, Chad reached for the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he opened the car door and stepped out. Looking back at Troy one last time, Chad made the walk from the car to the front door. Before he even had time to knock, his mother was opening the door, grabbing her son in a hug.

Troy smiled from the driver's seat of his car. Backing out of the driveway, Troy had made his mind up.

"_**If Chad can do it then so can I. I have to talk to my mother. I have to know if I still have a mother.**_" Coming to a stop at the next stop sign he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his mothers cell. Too afraid to try the home line, in case his dad answered, he waited for his mom to pick up. After the fifth ring, she did.

"Hello?" Troy smiled at hearing her voice.

"Mom?" He asked.

Troy heard his mother's gasp on the other end of the line.

"Troy? Oh, God, Troy!" She almost yelled. Troy wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, mom."

"Oh baby, how are you?" She asked. Troy let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'm good mom. How...how are you?" He asked. He hadn't seen his mother in almost a month. Too afraid of what his father might do, he had decided to stay away.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm fine. Much better now that I've heard your voice. I miss you, Troy."

"I miss you too, mom. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

"I don't understand, Troy. Your father said you and he got into a fight after practice one day."

"Yeah, we did."

"And you told him you never wanted to see either of us again."

Troy was floored. He couldn't believe his father had told his mother that. Surely she'd known it was a lie.

"What? Mom, no. I never said that."

"That's what I told your father. I said that just wasn't like you. You'd never say that to him about us. He just got mad and told me to leave it alone. Troy, I don't understand. Why did you leave home?"

"Um, mom, are you at the house right now?"

"Yes."

"Is dad there?"

"No, he had a meeting at the school. He called saying he'd be very late getting home."

"Would it be ok if I came by? I think we need to talk."

"Of course, baby. Just come on over."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you, mom."

"Love you too, Troy." And with that the line went silent. Smiling to himself, Troy made his way to his house, well, his parents house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad was in the process of trying to make his mother understand that he had a very good reason for moving out.

"...but, Chad, I don't understand why you thought you had to wait til we were gone to move your things out. I wasn't happy about it, but you are 18 and I can't stop you from leaving. I just wish you'd talked to us about it first."

"I'm sorry, mom. It was a last minute thing. Ryan was available then and we just decided not to wait. It was his car and I couldn't exactly just use it whenever I wanted."

"Ryan? Ryan who?" His father asked. Chad hadn't even had time to say 'hello' before the questions started. His mother was more worried about why he'd left so suddenly while his father seemed more interested in who he was now living with.

"Ryan Evans." Chad stated.

"Is that who you're living with now? Ryan Evans?" His father asked.

"Kinda. I mean, its Ryan's parents house, so yeah, he lives there too."

"How do you 'kinda' live with that Evans boy? You either do or you don't."

"Dad, Ryan is hardly ever home. He spends most of his time at Taylor's house."

"Taylor? Your girlfriend? Why would he be spending his time with your girlfriend?" His mother asked this time.

"Ex-girlfriend, mom. Me and Tay broke up a while ago. She's dating Ryan now."

"You mean that boy isn't a fag like everyone says?" Chad was floored by his father's words.

"What? No, Ryan isn't gay. My God, why can't people just lay off him. Ryan's a good guy and a really good friend."

"Oh honey, I'm sure your father didn't mean anything by it. Its just that people talk and we've heard some rather, disconcerting things about that Evans' boy." His mother was actually trying to defend what his father had said. Chad couldn't believe it.

He had a strong feeling that this was going to be a very long night after all.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

His whole life Troy had only lived five minutes from Chad's house. This time five minutes felt like a lifetime.

He'd been sitting in the driveway for almost fifteen minutes now. He was sure he'd seen his mom look out the window nearly twenty times now. Sighing, Troy knew it was now or never. Opening the car door, he stepped out.

A few steps later and he was raising his hand to knock on the door. Before his hand could even reach the door, it swung open and he was engulfed in his mother's arms. Instantly, he heard his mothers cries.

"Shh, its ok now, mom. I'm here."

It took a few more minutes for his mom to quiet her tears. Once she did, she pulled Troy along with her into the living room.

"Troy, honey, what happened? I just couldn't believe it when your father told me you'd just up and moved out. I knew there had to be a reason. Please, honey just tell me."

"Mom, I do have a real reason. I was just afraid you'd react the way dad did when he found out."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?"

"He hit me, mom. After practice a few days ago."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry! He had no right to do that! Has he ever hit you before?"

"No, never. That's why I was so stunned when it happened."

"But why, Troy? I don't understand why he would hit you."

Taking a deep breath, Troy began telling his mother everything. Starting with him and Sharpay.

"You know I've been dating Sharpay for like seven months now."

"Yes, sweetie. Is that why your father got so mad?"

"No exactly. Mom, I'm in love with Sharpay. I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with her."

His mother sat with an 'o' shaped mouth. Troy found it slightly amusing.

"There's more to it than just that, mom. I need to tell you something and I'm not exactly sure how you'll take it."

"Whatever it is, I'll understand. It can't be that bad." His mother smiled sweetly at him.

"I hope so. I really do. But what I have to tell you isn't what you'd ever expected to hear from me. Hell, I never thought I'd say it out loud."

"Language young man." His mother scolded.

"Sorry, momma. Anyway, I guess I may as well say this and get it over with. Mom, I'm bisexual." There. He'd said it. Now all he had to do was wait to see what his mother had to say about it. He braced himself for the worst. It shocked him to see his mom with a smile on her face.

"Uh, mom. Did you hear me? I said I was bisexual. As in I like girls and guys."

"I heard you sweetie. Did you really think I wouldn't be ok wit it? You are my son and I love you more than anything. Nothing you could say to me would make me not love you anymore."

"Oh, mom, I really wish that were true."

"It is. But I take it there's more to this than what you've just told me?" She asked her son.

"Yeah. There's more."

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening."

"I've already told you that I plan on spending the rest of my life with Sharpay. But what I have to say next might be an even bigger shock than finding out I was bi. Not only am I in a relationship with Sharpay, but there's someone else. I'm in love with someone else." Troy was shocked to see his mother jump up from where she was sitting.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! How dare you sit there and tell me that you've been cheating on your girlfriend! You were raised better than that!" Before she could go any further, Troy broke out in laughter. Puzzled his mother sat back down and looked at her son.

"And just what is so funny, young man? There is nothing remotely funny about cheating on someone you love."

"But mom, that's just it. I'm not cheating on her. She knows about the other person."

"What? Ok son, I'm confused."

"She knows because she is very much in love with him, just like I am." Troy froze when he realized he'd said 'he'. He waited to see what his mom's next move would be.

"Its a 'he'? This other person. You and your girlfriend are both in love with another...boy?"

"Man, mom. He's not a boy. He's our age. And yes, we love him. Actually, she called me on it before I had ever admitted it to myself. Turns out she felt the same way about him as I did. And that's not all."

"Oh Lord."

"Yeah, uh, this other person, well you know him. You've known him as long as Sharpay and I have. But that's not what I'm trying to say. Mom, Sharpay and I are in a relationship with him. For a little over a month now, he'd been a part of us. Basically, there are three people in our relationship."

"My..my only son is in a relationship with two people." She stated clearly.

"Yes."

"And you love both of them?"

"I do, mom."

"And they love you as well?"

"They do."

"And this is a serious relationship?"

"In every way." Again, Troy froze. He hadn't meant it like it came out. Seeing his mother freeze, he knew she had taken it the one way he hadn't meant it.

"So..you've, uh you've been intimate with both of them?"

"Ye...yes."

"And have you used protection?" Troy was not ready for this question.

"WHAT?" He screamed. His mother found it highly amusing.

"Answer me young man. Have the three of you been using protection? I'm sure neither you or your mystery man are ready to become fathers and I know Sharpay isn't ready to be a mother. Now, I will not ask again."

"Oh my God, yes mom! Ok, yes, Chad and I have both used protection!" Immediately Troy froze...again. It seemed like nothing was going like it should have been. He just kept opening his mouth and saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Oh dear Lord. Its Chad? He's the one you're in love with? Chad Danforth from down the road? Your best friend Chad?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, mom. That Chad. He's my 'mystery man' as you called him a minute ago."

"Well, shit." Hearing his mother curse shocked Troy. It also amused him. It did her as well. It wasn't before long they were both laughing. Almost like everything was going to be ok after all.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After what had seemed like a never ending conversation Chad knew it was time for him to tell his parents the truth. They deserved at least that much.

"Please, can you guys just stop. I didn't come here to have a fight over whether or not you thought Ryan was gay. He had nothing to do with me being here. Actually, it has more to do with his sister than him anyway."

"And just what exactly does she have to do with you leaving?" His mother asked.

"It was her idea for me to move in with them. She asked and I accepted."

"So, you're fucking her then?" His father spit out.

Jumping to his feet, Chad faced his father.

"Do **NOT** talk about Sharpay like that! Ever!"

"So you are then? I mean, you wouldn't have reacted that way if you weren't."

"So what if I am? You got a problem with that?"

"Hell no, boy! You're sleeping with an heiress to millions! I see no problem with that." His father laughed. Chad couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"My God, dad, I'm not sleeping with her for her money!"

"Then why are you sleeping with her?" His mother asked.

"Because I love her. I'm in love with her."

"Love? Good Lord, boy! Love isn't worth it these days. Money, now that's what its all about."

"What? Dad, are you crazy? I'm not going to sleep with someone just because they have money. I could care less if Sharpay was rich or poor. I love her and that's what matters."

"So, you left her to move in with your, what, girlfriend? Big deal. You could have just told us over the phone." Chad's father spoke, sounding as though he could care less.

"There was more to it than just that. I wanted to tell you in person. Its something I've been keeping from you for a while now. I was just afraid of telling you."

"Go ahead then, tell us if its so important."

"I'm...I'm bisexual. I like girls and guys." Chad was not prepared for it when his dad jumped from his chair and charged at him. He was even more unprepared for it when his mother slapped him across the face before his father reached him.

"A FAG? MY SON IS A FAGGOT? NO, NO WAY IN HELL! GET OUT, RIGHT NOW! YOU LEAVE AND NEVER COME HERE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, BOY? GET OUT!" To have his father in his face, screaming was too much for Chad.

"No, wait, please let me explain..." Chad started. His mother cut him off.

"How does your _girlfriend_ feel, knowing your a little queer?" Chad couldn't believe his own mother was speaking to him like this. Chad saw red.

"She knows and she's fine with it. She loves me like this." Chad spat out. He wasn't prepared for the blow that landed on his face. Wide eyed, he looked at his father.

"What gives you the right to hit me? Your only son? Just because I'm different! Well, screw you! There's nothing wrong with me. Sharpay and Troy love me just the way I am."

It took a few seconds for it to register what he'd just said. When he saw the realization of his words sink in, he knew he'd made a huge mistake.

"And just what does Troy have to do with this? I thought you were screwing around with the Evans girl?"

"I'm not screwing around with anyone. I'm in love with them. Both of them. Sharpay and Troy and they love me too. We are in a relationship. All three of us." He'd finally said what he'd come here to say. He was done with them. As Chad turned to make his way out of his parents house, he never saw his father running behind him. He was prepared for the attack from behind.

Just before his hand reached the door nob, Chad's whole world went black.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Looking down at his watch, Troy nearly freaked when he saw it was after ten o'clock.

"Shit. I forgot about Chad. I was supposed to pick him up from his parents house an hour ago." His mother could only smile. For the past couple of hours she and Troy had been talking about things. He explained to her what being in a relationship with two people meant. She admitted she didn't quite understand it all, but she loved him no matter what.

"I'm sure he's fine honey. He probably lost track of time talking with his folks too. Just call his cell phone and see if he's ready now." Dialing Chad's cell, Troy waited for him to pick up. After just one ring it went straight to voice mail.

"Huh. Well, that's not like Chad. He never let's his phone go to voice mail. Maybe I should just call his parents number." Not waiting for his mother to respond, Troy dialed their number.

This time it only rang once and someone answered.

"Hello?" Came a strange voice.

"Um, hi. Uh, is this the Danforth residence?" Troy asked, almost thinking he'd mis dialed the number.

"Yes, sir, it is. How may I ask is calling?"

"Um, this is Troy, Troy Bolton. I'm looking for Chad." At this point Chad was beginning to get a weird feeling. While the person he was speaking with was female, he knew right off that it wasn't Chad's mother.

"Oh, Troy! This is Mrs. Smith from across the street. Dear, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but Chad isn't here."

"Oh, um, did he already leave? I was supposed to pick him up an hour ago and got caught up talking with my mom."

"Deary, Chad was taken to the hospital nearly an hour hours ago."

All color drained from Troy's face.

"Wha...what are you talking about? I just saw him three hours ago! He was fine! He was supposed to be talking to his folks! What happened?" Troy was screaming now.

"Honey, calm down. Chad is fine. It was just precaution. Seems he got into a fight with his folks and his dad got a little out of hand. He hit Chad once in the face and when he turned to leave, well, he shoved him into the door and knocked him out. I was outside with the dogs and heard everything. I called the police and an ambulance. I'm here at the house giving my statement to the police. When the phone rang, I asked if I could answer it. They said I could, so I did."

"His...his dad hit him?"

"Its terrible to hear, but yes, he did. The police came and arrested his father and took his mother in as well. Seems she dished out a couple of smacks as well."

"But...but he's ok? He's not hurt?" Troy was terrified.

"A bruised cheek and a sprained wrist from where he tried to stop himself from falling. Other than that, I was told he would be fine. He's at St. Mary's Hospital if you wanted to see him."

Trot never replied, he just hung up his phone and made a mad dash for the door. He stopped long enough to explain what had happened to his mother.

"I'm coming with you, Troy."

"What? Mom, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You're upset and in no condition to drive. Give me your keys and I'll get us both to that hospital in one piece." She reached her hand out for the keys. Troy knew better than to try and argue with his mother, so he handed the keys to her.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

**A/N: Please don't kill me people! We all knew someone was going to freak out about the relationship and it was inevitable that Chad's parents would be the ones to freak. Review and let me know what you thought. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, for those who haven't already, please vote in my poll. I'll be leaving it up until the 18th and then we'll know what I'll be writing next. I really want to go with that you want.**

**Until next time. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**A/N: There's no other way to say this than to just say it...I'm soo sorry its been months since I've updated!! I feel horrible about it. Between writer's block and the real world, I've not felt like writing. So, I'm sorry in advance if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I'll try and do a chapter a week from here on out. Possibly two chapters a week.**_

_**Oh and a big THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with me on this. Its good to know you're still interested. :)**_

_Previously:... _

"_His...his dad hit him?"_

"_Its terrible to hear, but yes, he did. The police came and arrested his father and took his mother in as well. Seems she dished out a couple of smacks as well."_

"_But...but he's ok? He's not hurt?" Troy was terrified._

"_A bruised cheek and a sprained wrist from where he tried to stop himself from falling. Other than that, I was told he would be fine. He's at St. Mary's Hospital if you wanted to see him."_

_Trot never replied, he just hung up his phone and made a mad dash for the door. He stopped long enough to explain what had happened to his mother._

"_I'm coming with you, Troy."_

"_What? Mom, you don't have to do that."_

"_Yes, I do. You're upset and in no condition to drive. Give me your keys and I'll get us both to that hospital in one piece." She reached her hand out for the keys. Troy knew better than to try and argue with his mother, so he handed the keys to her._

"_Let's go!" He shouted._

Halfway to the hospital Troy realized he had yet to call Sharpay. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed her number. She answered after only two rings.

"Troy!" He could hear the smile in her voice. "How did things go with your Mom? Are you still there? Oh, no! Is something wrong? Oh God, your Dad didn't come home did he?" Troy chuckled at as he listened to Sharpay rattle on.

"Pay. Sharpay, stop, no listen. I need to you stop talking and listen to me, ok?"

"But Troy, how did things..."

"No, Sharpay, stop. Take a breath and listen, ok? This isn't about me. I'm calling about Chad."

"Oh, well, he's not here right now, babe." Troy sighed.

"Sharpay, I know that. I'm calling because I need you to listen to me for a minute. About Chad..."

"What about him?" She asked.

"Pay, if you'll be quiet for one damn minute I'll tell you!" He nearly yelled at her. He could hear Sharpay's small gasp on the other end of the line.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just asking." Looking to his Mother, Troy held out the phone.

"Please, Mom. Before I bite her head off again." Nodding her head, Katherine took the phone and spoke.

"Hello, Sharpay, sweetie. This is Troy's Mom."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Bolton." She spoke quietly when she answered.

"Dear, Troy didn't mean to yell. He's just, well, stressed at the moment."

"Oh."

"He asked me to tell you what he needed to so he didn't yell at you again. Now, don't freak out of me, ok? But we are on our way to the hospital." She heard Sharpay's gasp.

"Its Chad. He went to his parents house to tell them the truth about everything. When Troy tried to call his cell phone a few hours later, Chad didn't answer. So, he tried his parents house. A neighbor picked up and informed Troy that Chad had been taken to the hospital. Seems his father thought it would be a good idea to smack his son around a bit."

"Oh God, no." Katherine could hear the tears in her voice.

"But he's ok. A sprained wrist and some bruising but he's going to be fine. Can you meet us at the hospital? I'm sure Chad would want both of you there with him."

"Oh, so Troy told you about us?" She asked, meekly.

"He did, dear, but we can talk about that later. Can you drive yourself or should I come by and get you. I'm driving Troy. He's too upset to even try to drive right now."

"I can drive myself. I'll meet you both there." Sharpay hung up before Katherine could say another thing.

"She's going to meet us there." She spoke, never taking her eyes off of the road.

"Thanks, Mom. She, uh, wasn't mad or anything, was she? At me, I mean. For yelling." Troy stumbled over his words.

"No, baby. She's worried about Chad, just like you are. Now, we're almost there and you need to make sure you're calm. It wouldn't do if Chad were to see you upset. I'm sure he's going to need you and Sharpay to be there for him. He must be devastated at his parents reactions."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Looking down at his bandaged wrist, Chad sighed. He had been in the ER for over two hours now. He was bored and ready to leave, but the doctors were refusing to let him leave alone. Something about hospital policy and not being able to drive yourself home. Sighing one more time, Chad leaned back onto the hospital bed, his mind going back to a few hours ago.

He couldn't believe how his parents, his father especially, had reacted. He knew they were going to be upset. That much he had expected. But for his father to physically harm him, it just blew Chad's mind. Granted, he had never had a really good relationship with his father to begin with, but that wasn't the point.

And for his own mother to sit back and say nothing, well, next to nothing, he just couldn't believe it. He was just glad they knew the truth and he would never have to put up with them again. As far as he was concerned, he was damned lucky. If that was how they wanted to react and treat him, then he didn't need them in his life.

The longer he sat there the more he really thought about it. They were, after all, his parents. Maybe someday he would try and help them to understand, but for now, he was content not with not having anything to do with either of them.

It was hearing someone scream his name that brought Chad out of his thoughts. It only took seconds for Chad to realized just who had screamed his name. Smirking, he made his way out from where he has been placed.

Looking around the curtain, Chad tried not to laugh. But it wasn't everyday he saw his girlfriend make someone cry.

"**_That poor nurse. She never stood a chance._**" He said to himself.

"I will not ask again! Where is Chad Danforth?" She screamed once more at the station nurse.

Stuttering, the nurse tried to answer Sharpay.

"Like I told...told you, Miss...you, you ha..have to be fam..family."

"Family! Hello, who do you think put him here? It was his _family_. Now, I will NOT ask again!"

Before Chad could make his presence known, he saw Troy and, oh God, Mrs. Bolton rounding the corner.

"Pay!" Troy nearly yelled. Sharpay stepped away from the nurse and ran into Troy's arms.

"Oh, Troy! I've been trying to find out something about Chad, but this _woman _won't tell me anything. She says only family can know. I tried to tell her it was his family that did this, but she won't listen!" Sharpay pouted.

Troy could only smile. He has spotted Chad as soon as he'd come around the corner. Glancing up at Chad, he smiled. Looking back to Sharpay, he spoke.

"Well, Pay, if you'd have only looked a little beyond the desk, you'd have seen what you were looking for."

Whipping around, Sharpay finally spotted Chad. Moving out of Troy's arms, she ran into Chad's awaiting ones. Making sure to keep his sore wrist out of the way, he held onto Sharpay.

"Oh, Chad! Are you ok? I was soo worried about you! Troy called me and told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Chad listened as Sharpay rambled on.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but I'm ok. My wrist is sore and I have a headache, but I'm fine." He smiled as Sharpay let out a breath she must have been holding for a while. Ever so gently Sharpay pulled Chad into a massive hug.

"I was so worried." She whispered, almost as if to herself.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry I worried you." Chad just held on tighter.

Across the room, Troy stood with his mother, watching as Sharpay held onto Chad for dear life. Dropping the smile that was on his face, Troy turned to walk out, back into the waiting room.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Troy saw his that his mom had followed him.

"Troy, baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, mom."

"Troy Bolton, don't you lie to me now. Why didn't you go over and see how Chad was?"

"He and Sharpay looked fine. I didn't want to bother them."

"Troy..."

"Why do you think I didn't go over to them? As far as everyone in that room was concerned, Sharpay is the loving girlfriend, glad that her boyfriend was ok. I'm just the friend."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. But there's nothing wrong with you seeing how Chad is. You and he are friends..." Troy interrupted before she could say anymore.

"No, mom, we aren't just friends. We're lovers and I can't even hug him in public with Sharpay for the fear of someone seeing us. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Despite himself, Troy could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Troy, I didn't mean it that way. I know you and he are together and I'm fine with that. Just because Sharpay happens to be part of your relationship doesn't mean you can't show it in public. Surely the three of you have been out together."

"That's just it, mom. We haven't. Its not everyday you see a triad couple walking down the street. We have no idea how people with take it."

"Who cares what other people think. The three of you are happy together, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. Very happy, actually."

"Then don't let the fear of other people stop you from showing it. I'm fine with it and I take it Sharpay's parents are as well?"

"Oddly enough, yes, they are."

"Then what is there to worry about? You have me and Sharpay's parents, you have Chad and Sharpay, what more could you want? Nothing else should matter."

"I wish it was that simple, mom." With that, Troy turned and walked the rest of the way out to the waiting room. His mother, however, sighed and started walking in the opposite direction, back towards where they had left Chad and Sharpay.

Upon seeing her, Sharpay made her way back over to Troy's mother.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton, but have you seen Troy? He was just here."

"He's out in the waiting room, dear."

"Oh. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that." Sharpay was slightly scared by the way Troy's mother was talking.

"Um, what? What's wrong, I mean? Chad's fine. Thank goodness his father hits like a girl. Its only his wrist that's hurt. Oh and a small bump on his head."

"That's good to hear, dear. Where is Chad, by the way."

"Oh, he's back in with the doctor. He's trying to get him to release him. Do you think maybe you could help? Being an adult and all they might listen to you more than either of us."

Smiling at Sharpay, Katherine said she would speak with the doctor right away.

"Thanks. Uh, I think I'll go find Troy now."

"Yes, I think that might be best. He needs someone to talk to at the moment. You might be able to help him more than I can."

Smiling at Sharpay once more, Katherine made her way back to the nurses station.

As soon as she entered the waiting room, Sharpay spotted Troy. He was standing by one of the window's, just looking out. Walking up behind him, he placed her arms around his waist. She must have surprised him because he jumped when she did.

"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare you." She placed a small kiss on his lips. When he didn't respond, she pulled back.

"Troy, is something wrong?" She asked, slightly confused.

"How's Chad?" He asked, intentionally not answering her question.

"He's fine, but its obvious you're not. So, I ask again, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sharpay. I'm just tired. Ready to go home." He sighed and turned back to look out the window.

"Troy Bolton, don't you stand there and lie to my face. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Its not that big of a deal, Sharpay. Just drop it. This is not the place to discuss it." He spoke to her, never making eye contact.

"Oh! Don't you dare get that attitude with me! Now is not the time for you to go into one of your pouting sessions. We are at the damn hospital, with Chad! I would think of all times you would want to be there for him."

Turning back around sharply, Troy snapped.

"Of course I want to be there for him! But how can I? You were all over him. Everyone in this damn place thinks your his girlfriend now. Its not like I can just walk up to him and throw my arms around him too! What would people say if they saw that?"

Sharpay got it now. She understood what was wrong with Troy. She was slightly agitated with him for thinking that way.

"You have every right to hug him, hell, hold him and kiss him for all I care! He's your boyfriend. Who cares what everyone else thinks. Its none of their damn business."

"Pay, its not that simple. They've already seen you with him. What will they think if I walk up and kiss him the same way they just saw you do."

"Again I say, who cares! He needs you right now. He needs both of us. His father just put him in the hospital and he's hurting. Screw what everyone else thinks."

"But Sharpay..."

"No, Troy. Don't you get it. I don't care what everyone else thinks. You shouldn't either. You love us, we love you, to hell with everyone else. Now, how about you come back with me while your mom tries to get Chad released. He's asking for you, ya know."

"Really?" He asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Really. He was worried about how things went with your mom as well. I didn't know what to tell him, but seeing as she's here with you, I'm hoping things went well." She offered up a small smile.

When Troy returned her smile, he let out a small breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Yeah, Pay, she's fine with it. She said she didn't quite understand it but that if we were all happy together, then she was happy for us."

"Oh, Troy, I'm so happy for you. But what about your dad?"

"Right now, he's not important. Mom's here with us and that's all I care about." Taking Sharpay's hand in his, he pulled her to him. They made their way back to Chad hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Behind the small curtain where Chad sat, he was trying his best not to laugh at the scene before him. For the last few minutes, Mrs. Bolton had been having a very interesting conversation with Chad's doctor, who was still refusing to let him leave.

"...don't see why you think you can keep him here. He's already spoken with the police. You've checked him over, fixed him up and gave him strict orders not to overwork his wrist." At this point, Chad let a small chuckle escape, accidentally of course.

"As I've said before, Mrs. Bolton, you are of no relation to the patient, therefore I can not let you sign him out. Its policy, you see." The small doctor actually smirked at her.

"And as I've told you, sir, Chad is of legal age. He should be able to sign himself out. If not and a adult is needed, I'm right here. I can make sure he gets home fine. I am after all, capable of driving him home."

"Listen, lady..." That was as far as the doctor got.

"Oh no, you listen to me you little pip-squeak, Chad is leaving with me, right now actually and you are going to sign the damn papers so he can. There is no real reason to hold him here any longer." At this point, she was almost completely in his face.

"Am I making myself clear?" She asked, nicely and with a smile on her face.

Gulping, he answered her.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." He practically ran from the room.

Turning to face Chad, Katherine saw a highly amused look on his face.

"I think he was about to cry." Chad said.

"Yes, well. I asked him nicely once. I was not about to do it again. After all, you're practically my son as it is. Family my ass. Who was he to say that you and I weren't family. He was just being difficult."

"Uh, so I take it Troy told you. About us, I mean." Chad was looking anywhere but at Katherine.

"That he did, dear."

Looking up, Chad took his chances.

"And you're ok with it?"

Smiling, Katherine placed a small kiss on Chad's forehead.

"I'm perfectly ok with it." Chad couldn't help but smile. After everything he'd been through tonight, things were finally starting to look up.

"Now, how about we get you outta here. I'm be you're sick of this place, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

The first thing Chad was when Mrs. Bolton pulled the curtain back was Troy and Sharpay, standing by the nurses station, waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile. Looking back to Katherine, she nodded her head in his direction and smiled once more.

That was all Chad needed before he began making his way towards Troy and Sharpay.

Knowing what was going to happen, Sharpay stepped away from Troy. Looking at her with an odd expression, Troy turned back just in time to get and arm full of Chad. Smiling he pulled the dark skinned boy closer.

"Oh God, Chad. I was so scared." He whispered, not letting go.

"I was too. But I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Chad spoke back.

While Sharpay stood watching, the nurse from before spoke up.

"Uh, isn't that a little much for your friend to hug your boyfriend?" She asked, her voice with a slight tone to it.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Not at all. After all, that's what boyfriends do." Sharpay smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

"But, I thought..."

"Yeah and that was your first mistake." Sharpay turned her attention back to her boys.

They were still holding onto one another. Making her way over to them, she cleared her throat.

"Ok, boys. Don't forget about me."

Pulling apart, Chad and Troy smiled before pulling her into their hug. After a few more moments, they pulled apart. That's when Troy noticed that people were watching them.

"Troy, we don't care if they look. You shouldn't either." It was Chad who spoke.

Without responding back, Troy pulled Sharpay into a very passionate kiss. Seconds later, he turned to Chad, a smirk on his face. He then proceeded to kiss Chad just like he had kiss Sharpay seconds ago.

There were a few gasps heard throughout the room, but neither Chad, Sharpay or Troy paid any mind to them. After everything they'd been through today, this was exactly what they needed.

"Ready to go, kids?" Katherine asked, smiling at all three of them.

Without looking back, they made their way out of the hospital towards Sharpay's and Katherine's cars. After little discussion, it was decided that for now Mrs. Bolton would go home. It was late and they could leave all conversations for tomorrow.

Kissing each of them on the head, she smiled and got into her car. They watched as she pulled out of the parking lot before piling into Sharpay's car and making their way home as well.

Sharpay drove while Troy and Chad sat in the backseat. When she glanced back in her mirror she smiled at the sight before her.

Chad was already asleep, having leaned over on Troy's shoulder. Troy's arms were protectively wrapped around the smaller boy. Both had smiles on their faces.

Seeing her boys happy made Sharpay smile. Right now, she couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: So, how was it? Honestly?! I haven't written in a while and I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter. Hopefully the next will be better. They only way to let me know is to review. If you liked it or not, I just wanna know. I'll have more up soon. Until then. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Untouched Waters**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone has read and reviewed the last chapter. **_

**Warning: There is a HET warning as well as a language warning for this chapter.**

_Previously:..._

"_Ready to go, kids?" Katherine asked, smiling at all three of them._

_Without looking back, they made their way out of the hospital towards Sharpay's and Katherine's cars. After little discussion, it was decided that for now Mrs. Bolton would go home. It was late and they could leave all conversations for tomorrow._

_Kissing each of them on the head, she smiled and got into her car. They watched as she pulled out of the parking lot before piling into Sharpay's car and making their way home as well. _

_Sharpay drove while Troy and Chad sat in the backseat. When she glanced back in her mirror she smiled at the sight before her._

_Chad was already asleep, having leaned over on Troy's shoulder. Troy's arms were protectively wrapped around the smaller boy. Both had smiles on their faces._

_Seeing her boys happy made Sharpay smile. Right now, she couldn't have been happier._

It had been a little over a week since everything with Chad's parents had happened. It took another day before the events of that day caught up with Chad. Thank goodness he had Troy and Sharpay there for him. They were exactly what he needed. For the past week neither of them had left his side.

Chad also knew that the more time they spent with him, the less time they were spending alone. He knew they loved him, they'd proved it more times over than he could have ever imagined. But he still knew that there would be times when they needed to be with each other and Chad was perfectly fine with that.

Finally seeing his chance, he pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number. After only a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tay."

"Chad! Oh, honey, how are you? Ryan told me everything that happened! I can't believe your parents would do such a thing!" Before she could go any further, Chad stopped her.

"Tay, slow down. I'm fine. No need to worry. That's not why I called. I actually wanted to know if Ryan was there?" He asked her.

"Oh. Yeah. He's right here. You need to speak with him?"

"No, just need to ask you guys something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you guys have plans tonight?"

"No. We were planning to stay in. Maybe watch a movie, order a pizza. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking I need to get out of this house. I haven't left in over a week. I was hoping Ryan could swing by and pick me up and maybe I could hang with you guys tonight." Chad said hopefully.

"Of course you can, sweetie. But what about Troy and Sharpay?"

"That's actually the other reason. I'm thinking they need some 'alone time'. If you get my meaning. They've hardly left my side all week. I think they deserve it."

Chad waited a few seconds before asking if Taylor was still there.

"Tay, you there?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Its just, well, I'm proud of you baby. That's a very mature thing you're doing."

"God, Tay, you sound like my mother!" Chad laughed.

"Well, someone has to be." Chad could almost swear he could hear the smirk on her face.

"But seriously, is it ok if I hang with you and Ryan? I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"Ryan says its fine. He also says he'll be there in fifteen minutes. Pack a bag and he'll meet you downstairs."

"Sounds good to me. See you soon."

With that the line disconnected and he placed his cell phone in his pocket.

Packing a small bag, Chad made his way downstairs to wait for Ryan. He didn't even get to the bottom of the stairs before Troy spotted him.

"Hey, Chad. Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Uh, Ryan called. I'm gonna hang with him and Taylor tonight." Brushing past Troy, Chad made for the door.

"Dude, why? I mean, not that its not ok for you to hang with them, but what about me and Pay? What are we supposed to do without you here?"

"Exactly what you did before I came into the picture. Troy, I know you love me and I know Shar does too, but you guys deserve some alone time too. I appreciate all the help in the past week, but even I can see you guys miss each other. So, I called Taylor. I'm gonna stay over there with her and Ry tonight. I'm giving you and Pay a night alone. You know, to get reacquainted." Chad winked at Troy.

Believe it or not, Troy actually blushed.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"So, you guys have fun. I'll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry about me. I have Taylor to take care of me." He grinned. Without thinking about it, Chad reached up and placed a soft kiss on Troy's lips. Pulling back, he smiled.

Hearing Ryan pull up outside, Chad made for the door. Looking back at Troy, he smiled once more.

"Have fun." Opening the door, he walked out and closed it behind him, leaving Troy staring at the closed door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Opening the door to Ryan's car, Chad hopped inside. Looking at Ryan he saw that he was grinning.

"What?"

"You're leaving the house so they can have sex?" He smirked. Chad blushed.

"Dude, shut up. If I stay in that house and I know they're having sex, there is no way I couldn't join it." This whipped the smirk right off of Ryan's face. Chad laughed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back inside the mansion, Troy was making his way up to Sharpay's room. He had left her to take a shower. When he reached her, actually their room, he threw himself down onto the bed. Sharpay walked into the room just in time to hear Troy sigh.

"Troy, baby, is something wrong?" She asked.

Looking up he saw that she was wrapped in only a towel. He groaned, feeling it go straight to his groin.

"Babe?" She asked again.

Pushing himself up off of the bed, Troy charged straight at Sharpay. Pulling her to him, he kissed her with more passion than either expected.

Breaking apart from the lack of oxygen, both were panting.

"Troy, where in the world did that come from?"

"Pay, its been way too long since I've done that. I've missed it." He practically growled.

Looking over his shoulder, Sharpay spoke.

"Where's Chad?"

"He's with Ryan and Taylor tonight. Seems he thinks we needed some alone time. I'm thinking he might be right. As much as I love Chad, I've missed you." He bent down, pressing a trail of kisses from Sharpay's neck to right above where the towel rested.

Looking up at her, he grinned and pulled the towel away.

She gasped.

Before she could even think, Troy was all over her. Kissing her in places she had almost forgotten about.

"Troy, you have way too many clothes on!" She practically yelled, grasping the hem on his shirt. A few seconds later it lay in a pile on the floor along with her towel.

"Oh, god, we are so going to owe Chad for this." Sharpay groaned as Troy dropped to his knees. Looking down at him, Sharpay smiled. Running her fingers through his hair she knew what was coming.

Lifting her leg and placing it on his shoulder, Troy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh. Kiss after kiss until he reached his destination. Sharpay gasped when she felt Troy's tongue run along her wet folds. She tightened her hands in his hair, edging his forward. It wasn't long before Sharpay was gasping for breath. Troy always did know just what she needed.

Hearing Sharpay gasp, Troy looked up. Sharpay had her head thrown back, leaning against the wall, with one hand running up and down her chest while the other was still in his hair. Mind set on his task at hand, Troy flicked his tongue out and pushed it inside of his girlfriend.

"Holy fuck, Troy!" Shrapay screamed. She gripped his hair even tighter. "Oh God, harder, Troy, please! So good..oh God, so good!" She was gasping between breathes.

From his spot, Troy smirked. He loved the fact that he could make such dirty words come out of such a beautiful mouth.

"Oh, oh God...Troy...faster! I'm...almost...there!" Screaming the last word, Sharpay came harder than she had in a long time. Troy drank everything she offered. Placing her leg back on the floor, he stood up.

Before he had a chance to speak, Sharpay pushed him back until his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall onto it. This time it was Sharpay who smirked.

"I do believe I owe you one now. Have anything in mind?" She asked as she climbed on top of him.

Reaching down, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulling the zipper down she pushed them down as well. Moving down his legs she pushed the jeans all the way off, tossing them to the side. Moving back up, she ran he hand up Troy's chest, slowly dragging her nails back down. Stopping just above his boxers, she looked up to see him watching her.

"This what you want, Troy?" She asked as she reached inside of his boxers to cup his already hard erection. Instead of answering, Troy could only groan. Throwing his head back, he clenched his hands in the bed sheets.

"Please, Pay! You know its exactly what I want!"

"Thought so." Was all she said before she pulled his boxers all the way off. Not missing a beat, she bent down and licked the small bead of pre-cum that had already started to form.

Looking up, she could see that Troy had his eyes tightly shut. He was already gasping for breath. Knowing what to do, she ran her tongue from the base of Troy's cock to the tip, enticing delicious moans out of him. Not waiting any longer, she took as much of Troy into her mouth as she could. This brought Troy up from his position. Thankfully, Sharpay had anticipated this and had her hands already on his hips, holding him down.

Starting out at a slow pace, she moved up and down on Troy's hardened member. Knowing exactly what he liked, Sharpay started to hum. Troy loved the vibrations her humming made. Picking up her pace, Sharpay paced her hand around at the base of her penis and began moving it in time with her mouth. Since Troy was much to big for her to take all at once, she had discovered that using both her mouth and hand worked just as good.

The more she sucked the more she could tell just how much Troy was enjoying it. Taking her mouth away only for a second, she kept her hand moving up and down on him.

"Babe, I want you in me when you cum." She said. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her. Nodding his head, she reached over and pulled a condom out of the drawer. By now she had become a pro at opening them with her teeth. Seeing this only made Troy groan louder.

Reaching down, she rolled the condom onto him.

"How do you want me?" She asked. Jerking his head up, Troy looked shocked. Sharpay never asked. Never.

"What?"

"I said, how do you want me? Don't think, just tell me." She smirked at him.

"**_Damn! I love it when he's speechless._**" She said to herself.

"Uh, oh god, Pay, I don't know! However you want it! Please, just don't stop!" He moaned out and she slowed her hand down on his cock.

"Not stopping, babe. Just readjusting." She said.

Troy watched as she turned to face away from him. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that he was watching her, eyes wide. Reaching down between them, she took Troy's erection in her hand and guided it into her. Pushing all the way down onto Troy, they both groaned when he was completely inside of her. Straddling him, Sharpay placed her hands on his knees. She slowly started to rock. Back and forth, faster and faster. Gripping his knees, Sharpay pushed all the way back into Troy, feeling him hit her G-spot, screaming out.

"Oh, God...yes, right there! Ahh, Troy..." She was panting harder than she ever had.

Gripping her hips, Troy met each of her thrusts with one of his own.

"Damnit, Pay!" He screamed right along with her. As many times as they had been together they had never been like this. So intense. It felt amazing, for both of them.

It didn't take long for either of them to feel their own orgasm build up.

"There...right there...oh fuck, Troy!" Sharpay screamed out as her orgasm fit her like a ton of bricks. Wracking her body with tremors, she tried to steady her breathing.

Feelings Sharpay's walls contract around his dick was all Troy needed. He was cuming just as hard as Sharpay had only seconds before. With one final thrust, he cried out.

The only sounds coming from the room where those of their intense breathing. Both still panting, Sharpay rolled off her Troy and lay down on the bed. Reaching down and pulling the, now used, condom off Troy tossed it into the trash bin. Rolling over, he pulled Sharpay to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist he relaxed into her.

"That was amazing, Pay." Troy finally spoke.

"I definatly have to agree." Troy was almost asleep when he heard Sharpay speak again.

"We _really _owe Chad now." Troy laughed at his girlfriend.

She did have a point though. Troy fell asleep thinking of ways to thank Chad properly for giving him and Sharpay some 'alone time'.

**A/N: So, how did everyone like it? I've been told, by more than one reviewer, that Troy and Sharpay needed some 'alone time', so I complied. Did it turn out ok? I hope so..lol. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll have more up soon. Until then. :)**


End file.
